Forever Yours
by Stefani
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Can Always Come True


Forever Yours   
~ Sequel to 'Dreams Can Always Come True' ~  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Now making there way to the ring, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 420 pounds, accompanied by Lita and Sari, The Hardy Boyz." Lillian Garcia spoke as the music hit and the crowd went wild. I jumped out of the curtain behind Jeff and all four of us made the gun signs at the top of the ramp and ran down to the ring as usual. It was Unforgiven 2000 and a very big match was coming up. Matt and Jeff were battling Edge and Christian inside the steel cage for the tag team championships. The cage was lowered with Matt and Jeff inside as Edges music hit the arena. The steel cage had already dropped at Edge and Christian opened the doors. The referee called for the bell as the match begun. We must have practiced it a million and one times making everything absolutely perfect. The match started as Lita and me watched on from ringside. With occasional, "You can do it Jeff/Matt" (Varying from person to person) that was the only sounds that we made. In the mean time I had several flashbacks of when it all started. First I had just literally fallen into them and helped and in the mean time, fallen in love with Jeff. We were now going out and madly in love. This match had to go perfect. I don't know what I would do if anything to happened to any of the people in the ring, we had all gotten really close. There were so many high-risk maneuvers that one slip up and someone would get hurt, bad. As Jeff climbed the cage with everyone else down inside it, he slowly turned around calling for the swantom. As he stripped his shirt off, screaming girls in the crowd were tackling each other for it. As the he flew the air, it seemed slow motion to me. I quickly made a silent prayer that everything would be all right, because I had a very bad feeling today, but I hadn't told anyone so I wouldn't go and worry them. As he landed on an already "out" Edge, something seemed wrong, something had happened. Jeff grabbed his ribs and fell over. I gasp escaped my lips and Amy held me for a moment. Edge was also holding his side. Apparently on impact, Jeff had fallen wrong and crashed his rips right into Edge. Matt looked up quickly and started to run to his brother, but couldn't come out of character. So, he kinda walked by Christian, making his way to the cage as he mouthed, "I'm gonna do it." Seeing that Jeff was supposed to climb out, but obviously couldn't now. As Matt climbed the cage slowly he reached the top and looked down. He was just about out when what was supposed to happen in about 10 minutes, was happening now, he went backwards putting a hard elbow on Christian. Now all for men in the ring down and gasping for air.  
  
"That's our cue." Lita said as she slowly walked past me toward where Jeff lay. He looked up painfully as Amy clued him in that we just skipped ahead 10 minutes. This was leading to the point where Jeff was supposed to climb out to win.   
  
"C'mon Jeff!" Lita shrieked loudly so the camera would pick it up.  
  
"You're almost there Jeff!" I followed. He grabbed the cage to stand up. As he stood, I noticed a very red and slightly bloody area over where he made impact with Adam. He slowly climbed the cage. Basically Lita and my jobs were to help Jeff when he neared and yell. He neared the floor. When he was about 3 feet way he hopped out of the cage and the bell rang. Matt had a look of thankfulness on his face that Jeff was able to get up, but when Jeff hit the ground, he collapsed right on me. I held him up with the help of Lita as the referee opened the door to let Matt out who got the titles and ran over to check on his little brother. Matt handed Lita the titles as he stretched Jeff's right arm around me and left around him as we made our way up the ring, the Boyz receiving a standing ovation. We disappeared through the curtains as several wrestlers were standing by helping us get Jeff into a EMT station nearby. Jerico was the most helpful as he took the arm I had, and Lita and me stayed behind him.   
  
"Man, I saw what happened." Said Jerico, "He may be out for a few days." Matt and Chris lifted him onto an examination table. I held Jeff's sweaty hands that were now very raw feeling after the match.   
  
"Baby, you're gonna be okay." I said as he slowly glimpsed at several and me EMT's came in the room. They checked his heart beat and cleaned up the blood exposing rough skin where it had bled. No cut, just like a scrape. They placed a gauze pad over it soaking up the blood until it stopped. Luckily there wasn't much. I turned to check on Lita who was holding onto Matt while he watched carefully and very concerned. It didn't look major, but anything in wrestling, especially when it goes wrong, even the smallest thing can erupt into a huge injury, so you had to be very careful. They discovered a possibly broken rib, so they fixed it up, just in case. They explained that he had nearly passed out when he climbed out because his fall knocked the wind out of them. They explained to me and Matt what to do and everything as Amy listened on. Vince walked in the room and Matt told him what happened.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave him alone for a week like this, because if he does things for himself, he'll just make the injury worst. My writers have told me we have two options and they're up to you. You can either have Matt and Lita return on Raw, or Sari and Lita, though I think that Matt should be here. Or, if Jeff's feeling a lot better, which I doubt, he can MAYBE come to the ring just to be like "Oh we won!" etc, you know the drill." Matt looked at me when he realized he had a plan.  
  
"Okay, well how about, the game plan now is Steph stays with him and me and Lita return and IF he's feeling at least 75% better he can come, but no matches for a few days, he landed pretty hard. And if not, I can just do it myself. And Adam, I mean Edge and me can fight a singles match." Matt said like he'd done this before.   
  
"That'll work. I'll go tell the writers so they can start to schedule Raw. Do you need any help getting him out?"  
  
"Nah." Said Matt, " The three of us should do it, and if not, I'm sure I can find some guys who will."  
  
"Alright." Vince said as he walked out and down the hallway to prepare for the main event. We looked down at Jeff who was just coming to.  
  
"You ready to get up or do you wanna lay for a few minutes?" Matt asked him.  
  
"Just… a… minute…" Jeff said exhausted as Matt waved Amy and me over.  
  
"Hey Amy, you think you can help us get him into the house and then I'll drive you back?" Matt asked her as she replied,  
  
"Of course I will Matt! You know I love you two like brothers. I'll do all I can to help." She said as Jeff was slowly starting to get up on his own as Matt rushed over and laid him back down.  
  
"Jeff you can't get up on your own. Don't worry, we're gonna help. I don't want anything to go wrong so you don't get hurt more." I ran over and grabbed his arm as me and Matt lowered him off the table. Lita swung the door open as we slowly made our way to the parking deck. On the way, we passed Chris as he came over and whispered into my ear.  
  
"Hey, I heard what Vince said, and I'm off tomorrow, so if anything goes wrong while Matt is here because," he glanced at Jeff, "I don't think he'll be okay by tomorrow, Just gimme a call, k?"  
  
"Okay." I said happily knowing that I had help if I needed it, though I was rather sure I wouldn't, but just in case... Matt used the small button to pop the trunk to his rental car as Amy shoved several gym bags and two tag team championships into it. As she slammed the lid shut she ran over and opened the door for us. We slowly lowered Jeff in as I got in beside him and slammed the door. Matt and Amy hopped in the front as Matt slowly made his way to the hotel. As Matt cautiously pulled into the parking lot, I ran my fingers through Jeff's slick, bright hair as he leaned backwards resting his head on the back of the seat. Matt gradually got out of the car and opened the door closest to Jeff as he grabbed him under the arms and carefully pulled him out. Amy opened the trunk and got all the stuff having two backpacks draped over her back, 2 gym bags on her left shoulder and holding two WWF Tag Team Championship Belts with her right hand as she slammed the trunk down. Matt got Jeff a little balanced as I slid out of the seat and supported Jeff's right half of his body. Luckily, Matt got a spot really close to the door so we didn't have much far to walk. As Lita swung open the doors to the Sheraton Hotel, the attendant at the desk watched us come in. We were all dripping in sweat in wrestling attire, carrying Jeff in. Sheesh.  
  
"Um… would you like me to get you some help?" She asked in a state of confusion.  
  
"No no, that won't be needed, he just needs to lay down. Um… can I have the rooms for Matthew and Jeffrey Hardy?"  
  
"Sure." said the attendant as she went to hand the keys to Matt, but Amy took them so Matt didn't have to release his grip on Jeff. As they went down the hallway, Jeff was just kinda bobbing his head and it was starting to worry the others. As they reached a silver elevator, Amy pushed the up button as the door opened immediately. Inside, the heavy doors clasped shut as Amy pushed the 5 to get to their floor. As the doors swung open, we walked a few feet to their adjoining rooms. We opened the closest one and laid Jeff down on the bed.   
  
"Stef, I'm gonna take Amy back to get her car, okay? I'm gonna run inside and talk to Vince and take care of some stuff so it may be a hour or so, kay?"  
  
"Sure, I'll go find some ice." I said as Matt left. I threw my stuff all over the floor. I was supposed to share with Amy but I didn't have the energy right now to go over there. Besides, Amy had taken the key with her. Jeff lay groggily on the bed as I went in the bathroom to get some ice. I filled a small bag up and applied it to Jeff's head. He jumped slightly at the shock of the coldness, but kept his eyes shut all along. I reached under Jeff to pull the covers from underneath him. I looked a little at the scrape where he had impacted with Adam and got a warm washcloth from the bathroom. Quietly walking back in, I pulled a chair up to where he was laying on one of the queen beds. I slowly pulled the tape back and applied the warm cloth to the wound. I checked the clock, and 5 minutes was up, so I took the ice off his head for a little while. Usually, when applying a cold compact, you put it on for 5, and then take it off for 5, so I was just gonna stick to that way. As I ran the cloth all over his chest and stomach area, I felt his arm move up a little as he held my hand. I looked at his face and I could tell that Jeff was in pain.  
  
"Sweetie, how are ya?" I asked hoping to get a reply.  
  
"Well, I'm a whole lot better now that I know you're here." He said trying to smile. I looked over at a pile of stuff and noticed 2 WWF Tag Team Championship belts. I picked one up and walked over to Jeff. I handed it to him as his rough fingers went over the intricate details of the gold.   
  
"It's been so long." He said remembering the last time he held a championship in his possession.   
  
" I know babes, but now, it's yours." I said with a smile, "Under one condition. NO BELT PICTURES!" I said sternly only to cause him to crack a smile.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, it's Matt that scares me." He said as he leaned back a little.  
  
"Shh. You really need some rest babe, you better fall asleep. I'll wake you every two hours or so, okay?" I asked  
  
"Mmm Hmm." He was already asleep. I put the cloth that now had a slight tint of red on it, in the bathroom sink. I checked the clock and it read "12:01". Just then I herd the phone ring. I ran to catch it so it wouldn't wake him up.  
  
"Hello?" I whispered trying to move as far away from Jeff as I could get.  
  
"Stef? How's Jeff doing?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Well, he's a little, um… not here, Jay…in a mental sense." I said to my blonde amigo.  
  
"What?" He said  
  
"Well, me and Matt kinda carried him up here; not an easy take I might add; and now he's asleep. The doctors say they think he may have hurt some of his ribs when he hit Adam, his ribs grinded against his, which like looks like he scraped up his stomach. So they put some gauze on it and I just washed it off. How's Adam doing?" I asked remembering who was the one that Jeff fell on.  
  
"Oh, he's doing a lot better then that. He's a bit soar, but not too bad. Sounds like Jeff got the bad end of it. Where's Matt? There's a party at Paul (HHH)'s and I thought he would be there."  
  
"Oh, Amy came with us to help and he took her back to the arena to get her car."  
  
"Really? I'm on my cell, as soon as Adam is ready to go, I'll go see if he's still here at the arena and see if he wants to go. Well, take care of Jeff for me and tell him me and Adam hopes he feels better."  
  
"Will do. Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. I went over and placed the ice on his forehead as I lay down beside him smoothing my silky hand over his face. I took the ice pack off and set my wrists watch alarm for 2 hours as I held his hand and snoozed off beside him.   
  
**An Hour Later**  
  
Matt and Amy walk in and see Stephanie and Jeff sound asleep. "We better not wake them, Stephanie looks like she's gonna have a rough night, we need to let her get all the sleep she can." Amy said.  
  
"I agree." Said Matt as he went over to check on his baby brother. "He's looks okay, Jeff always has a hard time with injury though. This may take him a few days to recover from. Hopefully by SmackDown because Vince wants Jeff there. He's so stubborn though…" Lita nodded her head in agreement as the two picked up there stuff and shoved it back in the other room. Looking at his little brother, Matt smiled. Because he knew that now, his little brother had someone who would always be there for him, asides from Matt, of course. Matt looked over at Stephanie who was now tossing a little in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes just in time to see Matt staring at her and Jeff. "You go ahead and stay there Stef, k, I'm just gonna go in here." Stephanie was too tired to argue. She quickly rubbed Jeff's shoulder a little enough to see him move as she laid her head on his broad shoulder and went back to sleep.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! I looked down at my watch and mashed several buttons, just trying to shut it up. As it quit ringing I checked on Jeff again before getting up and stretching. I noticed a glare from the room next door, so I walked through the adjoining doors to see the TV on some show, Lita laying neatly in her bed and Matt just all over the place hugging his tag team title. Scary. I flipped off the TV and walked back into my own room. I glanced at the clock. 2 am. Jeff had got me out of bed yesterday morning in Cameron at 5 am to get in the car and drive to the PPV to rehearse last minute stuff. I was drop dead tired. I walked over to my bag, which was thrown into a corner and I fished out my laptop that was neatly placed in my bag.   
  
Dear Sari,  
Hey girl! I've missed ya. We just got back from the pay per view, you got it right? Of course you did J Well, when Jeff swantomed and hit Adam, he landed wrong if you couldn't tell and hurt his ribs. So, I'm here with him. Its like 2 am and I sooo can't sleep tonight. I have to get up every two hours and check on him. Matt is sleeping with his belt. Scary eh? Where're coming down to North Carolina for a SmackDown taping Wednesday and I got you some seats, they're beside the Boyz dad. Cool huh? After wards you can finally meet them! I can't wait. So here are the plans, we're gonna stay at the Boyz house, they've got a couple of guestrooms and there's gonna be a big party and stuff. Cool right? Say hi to everyone back home and send my regards. So, the final plans, I sent your tickets, you should get them tomorrow, and arrive at the arena about 5 o clock and you can come back with me, just show them your ticket and they'll let ya back. Then you can go to your seats and after wards I'll meat ya and we can call go out before going to the party. See ya then,  
Stefani   
  
I clicked the send button and surfed the web a bit. After about 10 minutes, a mechanic voice replied. "You've got mail." I checked my mail to see how Sari replied.  
  
Stef,  
That sounds so cool! I can't wait. See ya then.  
Sari  
  
I shut off the computer as I folding it back into its holder. 3 am. Still had a while. I pulled out a sketchpad and drew up some outfit ideas. I worked intently on detail as I saw a red head peek in.  
  
"Hey Stef, watcha doing?" Amy asked as she crept in.  
  
"Noth'n, just drawing some out fits." I said showing her the pads.  
  
"Ooh, I love that one!" Amy replied to a halter-top literally covered in silver glitter with shimmering gray pants.  
  
"Me too. What are you doing up?" I asked her just realizing that it was only like 15 after 3.   
  
"Oh. I dunno, Matt's starting to snore, you know how that can be." She said laughing.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah, you know Matt's birthday is coming up, in two days."  
  
"Yeah, SmackDown taping, party afterwards." I said smiling   
  
"Yeah, well, I was trying to think about what to get him, but I couldn't think of anything."  
  
"Hmm… I haven't got anything yet either. "  
  
"Well, if ya think of anything tell me, ok? I'm gonna go take a shower before her gets up. You better get some sleep though."  
  
"Yeah, I will." I said as she disappeared into her room, a little while later I heard the shower running. I placed my notebook back in the bag as I sat back down on the other bed. Jeff had sprawled out a bit and was taking up nearly inch of the queen-size bed. I yawned a little bit before drifting off.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey." I heard I male voice yell. I woke up to a face full of black curly hair. I slowly opened my other eye "We're gonna take off okay? We're gonna take Lita's car, so here the keys to the rental. We have this room until Tuesday night that's properly when you should take off to North Carolina. When you get there, turn the car in, Jeff's convertible should be in the lot around and just drive that to arena, or he will, I'm not even allowed to drive her. There's some Tylenol on the counter, you may wanna give him some. I talked to Chris and he's staying until Tuesday night too so call him if you need help. I got my cell, so gimme a call. Bye." Matt said as I heard a door slam. I groggily got up and looked at the clock. Noon. Jeff's eyes popped open when the door slammed as I went over.  
  
"Hey babe." I said smiling as he slowly lifted his head.  
  
"Hey." I handed him a glass of water and 3 Tylenol. He willingly sucked them down. Jeff slowly tried to get up and limped his way to the bathroom. He looked slightly confused as he held his ribs. "Um.. What happened?" He finally asked.   
  
"Oh poor baby." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. "You went to Swantom and landed on Adam wrong." He about jumped a mile out of bed.   
  
"Is he okay?" he frantically asked. Jeff hated to hurt other people.  
  
"Oh yeah, Adam's fine. Its you I'm worried about." I said comforting.   
  
"Ok." He said as Jeff let out a huge sigh of relief.   
  
"So, we have all the time in the world. Well, we have time until tomorrow night anyways. We can't do anything with a lot of activities."  
  
"Don't I have to go to Raw tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Matt thought you'd just wanna take it easy today." I said hoping he'd buy it.  
  
"But I'll be okay by tonight!" he protested as I handed him the phone.  
  
"Take it up with Matt." He dialed Matt's cell phone number with shaky hands.  
  
"Matt? Hey… yeah…. I'm okay… mm hmm… about 10 minutes ago…. Really? Cool where is it? Okay… yeah…. I see… okay... I'll see ya tonight at Raw, be there soon. Pause But Matt! You can't! That's not fair! I wanna go to! Come on, we just got them. Last night? Yeah but… but… what if Stef comes too… I knew that. She can help. I'll get checked out by the EMTs, anything… Can I just watch, or stand at ringside? YOU GET TO TALK!?! NO FAIR! I WANNA GO TO! I NEVER GET TO TALK! Fine whatever…. Bye… please? Okay, okay… I PROMISE! Okay… Because I wanna cut a promo, I never get to cut the promo… you always cut the promos! yes! Thank you!" He said smiling as he hung up the phone.   
  
"Matt says that if I can get up and walk a bit and then go and get checked out by the EMTs I can come to ringside!" he said smiling.   
  
"Okay." I said as I gave in. "Get dressed." I said smiling. He wobbled a bit as he got back up and was concentrating hard on the floor as he picked up a bag and sat on the floor getting clothes and tried to crawl into the bathroom. "Walking." I said sternly as he grabbed the stand for support and shut the door. About an hour and a half latter he came back out slowly with his shirt on backwards.   
  
"Sweetie." I said as I flipped the shirt. He shot out his lower lip into a face that I just couldn't argue with. "C'mon, lets go see Chris." I said as I opened the door slipping the card key in my pocket. Luckily, Chris was only about 7 doors down as I knocked on his door, Jeff leaned against the wall for support. As the door creaked open, Chris peeked out before opening it all the way.  
  
"You never know with all the screaming teenage girls who all want Jerico." He said smiling as Jeff slowly walked in. He stumbled a bit on his feet as Jerico grabbed him for support. Jeff slowly sat in a chair as his attention turned to the TV that was on a morning showing clips of Unforgiven while his attention was drained I told Jerico about him wanting to go tonight.  
  
"IT IS HE INSANE?!?" Jerico yelled in a whisper when the TV said,   
  
"And now some highlights from the excellent cage match." We walked over to Jeff who was watching attentively. As JR yelled,  
  
"For the love of God, Jeff's not, gonna,"  
  
"Oh yeah he is!" King yelled, "SWANTOM BOMB ONTO POOR EDGE!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD IT LOOKS LIKE A CAR WRECK!" I placed my hand on Jeff's shoulder as he jumped a bit.  
  
"I can still do it." He said, "I'm strong."  
  
"I'm not saying that you aren't, but, just LOOK." I said as they showed a replay in slow motion of the ribs clashing together. "I'm not gonna stop you…"  
  
"Then don't." Jeff said as his attention turned back to the TV. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed and drifted off a bit as Chris started to talk to Jeff.   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey." I heard a voice as I looked up and Jeff was standing there with everything. "We got to leave for Raw." He said. He still hadn't changed his mind, "Chris said he'll go with us, here's all the stuff." He said as a small pile of luggage was on the floor. Chris came out of the bathroom as steam erupted into the room.  
  
"Let's go." He said smiling.  
  
"I think Jeff brainwashed you." I said as I picked up a gym bag and a backpack. Chris held Jeff's arm at the top as we got into the elevator. The numbers on the top went down, 5, 4, 3. Suddenly it stopped as Chris moved to the door. "Meet ya out side, I'm gonna go get some pop's" The elevator continued going down as we slowly started walking out. The car was just where we had left it. I jumped in the driver's seat and unlocked it for Jeff. About 5 minutes later, Chris came out with 3 cans of pop and some luggage as he got in the back. He handed me a diet Mountain Dew as Kryptenite blasted through the speakers and I pulled out. Luckily, it was at the same arena as the PPV, so it only took about 15 minutes to get there. I pulled the 2000 Impala into the parking deck and popped the trunk. I grabbed a tag team belt and 2 gym bags as Jeff slowly got out and headed for the doors with Chris in front of him. We walked through the heavy door showing the guards our passes. Inside the locker room, several of the guys came up to Jeff making sure he was okay.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he sat down on a bench. A minute later Matt came in and gawked his eyes when he saw Jeff was here.  
  
"Hey, I heard you came." He said sort of mad that he had decided to come.  
  
"I wanna talk man, I'll do anything to get to." He said smiling as he picked up his championship and threw it on top of his bag. We had a while to go, about 4 hours until Raw even got ready to air. I slipped off my black leather jacket and followed Jeff and Matt. A caught up with them and I walked up to Matt,   
"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I guess we're all coming down to the ring, we talk, I fight Edge, and JEFF NO FIGHTING NONE! NOT ONE PUNCH." Jeff just nodded his head.  
  
"Matt, after all the other matches I was always okay and I always came out on Raw, I even came out after Summer Slam and did Poetry in Motion! "  
  
"yeah, but you weren't hurt then, trust me, you can talk a little and stand ringside during the match. Get anywhere near a ladder and I'll make sure u don't come out for a week, understood?" Jeff slowly nodded his head yes. Okay, we're gonna go through this. Just then Amy came walking up and her eyes popped out when she saw Jeff.  
  
"Hey, ya doing better?" She asked as she patted him on his back.  
  
"Yeah Ames, thanks," he said smiling the music hit. We walked through the curtains and Jeff signaled for the guns and slowly walked to the ring. Matt limped a little for added emphasis. He got to the ring and picked up a mic.  
  
"Edge, Christian, your Tiger Beat days are soooo totally over." Matt said laughing as Jeff grabbed the mic.   
  
"And we have a NEW pose for ya, its called, Matt and Jeff, the greatest duo in the WWF getting the tag titles!!" He said in a heavy Southern accent at the held up the titles.   
  
"YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME? YOU ARE LOST AND SCARED…" Edge and Christian appeared at the top, Edge holding his ribs.  
  
"He's just adding it." I whispered to Jeff as Christian opened his mouth and held the black mic up to it.   
  
"Matthew, Jeffery, BOYZ, You think you are soooo funny don't you, well poor Edge missed his photo-op because of you two. "  
  
"Well I'm sure that Assholes weekly won't miss him." Matt said as Edge through his hair about and was yelling something.   
  
"Wait a sec!" Adam yelled out of character, I've got an idea he said turning to the ring with Jay after him. Jeff gave him a "what's up?" look as Edge neared.  
  
"How about like during the match, Matt's down and Jeff is checking on him, Lita's arguing with me, and Christian takes Sari, and then on SmackDown, I can be like "You have our most treasured prize, so Boyz, we have yours." Edge raised an eyebrow is approval.  
  
"I really don't think that Jeff should do anything today, what about we do that on SmackDown?" Matt asked as Adam agreed.  
  
"Alright, lets take it from where we had it, okay, so Edge and Christian ran down the ramp. Jeff and Christian step out the ring with Sari giving Jeff a little support but not obviously and Lita does the interference thing that we planned. Okay?" Jay said as Matt nodded his head. I slid out of the ring as Jeff carefully hopped off. They went through the match a couple times and then when we had it down, went back to tell Vince about the plan. Edge and Matt ran into his office and explained while the rest of us sat down on a couch.   
  
"See, I'm fine." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Okay babe, I believe ya." I said resting my head on his shoulder. "I just hope you'll do okay tonight."  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
I glanced at a clock on the wall. 9:49, eleven minutes. Amy and me stood up and went to find the Boyz. We had been trying to get ideas for Matt, but still drew a blank. We found Adam and Jay talking with Jeff and Matt a little behind the curtain. They discussed the plan for the next few weeks.   
  
"We're on, see ya soon, Edge." Matt said with a laugh as we got in the gorilla position. I placed my hand on Jeff's shoulders as he turned and glanced at me smiling. I crossed my fingers as the music hit and we all appeared on the ramp and ran down, well, limped down, to the ring. Inside everything went as planned. During the match, Adam looked at me several times giving the audience a little bit of wonder. After the match, Edge and Christian limped up the ramp shooting looks at me and I was helping Jeff stand ringside during the whole match that made Jeff's arm squeeze my back, it hurt a little. When the camera's signaled that they had went to commercial, we slowly made our way back up the ramp as I wrapped my arm around Jeff on one side and Amy on the other for support as we disappeared into the back. Adam got Jeff off my hands for a sec as Matt jogged through the curtain.  
  
"Ya okay buddy?" He asked and Jeff raspily nodded his head yeah. We all went our separate ways to shower to and change with Adam and Matt keeping a close eye on Jeff. Amy and me went the same direction when she started to get me all worried.  
  
"You think that we need to have him checked out?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, he won't wanna, but he needs to get looked at." After I showered, I stepped out and slipped one my favorite pair of black flared jeans with a t-back covered in fire. My streaked hair was loosely hanging down as i wen to find Jeff. I walked towards the general locker room when Paul (HHH) walked to me.  
  
"You may wanna check on Jeff, he's sitting on a bench in the hallway. Matt, Chris and Adam and I think Jay are trying to talk to him, he wouldn't answer me either." He said as he gave me a hard, playful, slap on the back as I walked towards where he had pointed to see just what he had said. Jeff was on a bench leaning against a wall with Matt on one side patting his shoulder and Adam on the other talking to him. Chris and Jay were standing in front of him in case some fans some how got back, some always find a way.  
  
I squeezed through the two and knelt in front of him. "Jeff, can you answer me." Seeing that I was here he focused his attention on me as the others got up and inched away. I sat down beside him, knowing that the others were watching from around the corner. He looked shaken up and a little pale.  
  
"Let's go see the EMT's Jeff, if they check ya out, I'm sure they're still let you go on SmackDown. Please? For me?" I gave him a little peck on the cheek as I stood up and he slowly stood up to. He wobbled a bit and I grabbed his arm and slowly walked down the hallway with the others slowly and quietly creeping behind us. Inside the room, Mick was waiting for us, he had obviously figured that I'd get him in here.   
  
"Hey, great match guys." He said smiling as Jeff silently sat on the table. Jeff really hated to be hurt or injured and having others worried just made it worse. An EMT instructed him to lie down and checked on him. Amy and Adam walked towards Jeff and answered his questions and me and Matt talked to Mick.  
  
"Hey, is this all from the Swantom last night?" He asked as I nodded my head yes.  
  
"He insisted that he came tonight." Matt said explaining just why he was here. "I think if he gets checked out and relaxes, he'll be better by Wednesday night. We just got to make sure that at the match he lays off some of the dangerous moves, pile drivers, we can't have him speared, um… DDT… have you heard the plans for the match yet?" Matt asked Mick. Mick nodded his head no as Matt explained the plan.  
  
"Well, we all come down and it's a tag match. Sari kinda stands ringside and Lita is up on another corner yelling. Edge spears me and Jeff jumps in so Edge wouldn't pin me, Lita grabs the ref to get him out of the way. Christian sneaks up behind Sari and grabs her and runs back stage. Jeff gets pushed out of the way and takes a bump on another end of the ring and Lita runs to check on him. Edge flips me into a sunset pin and runs off to find Christian and Sari. Lita runs in to tell Matt all that happened while Jeff is kinda out on the mat. Go to commercial, a little later, camera shows Edge and Christian with Sari and Edge goes, "Well Boyz," Christian goes, "Yeah, with a Z. Ooooo scary." "Well, you got our most treasured prize, well, we got yours." Sari is shown in and arm lock with tape or something over her mouth and me and Jeff go… and well, you can guess what happens from there."  
  
"Woah, good angle." Mick said, "But is Jeff gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't technically do anything big, it's a quick match really."  
  
"Alright, we'll see." The EMTs picked up their stuff and left and Mick walked out too. Adam came over and Amy stayed with Jeff.   
  
"They just think he needs some serious rest. It was a devastating fall, trust me, I was there." He laughs a bit to break the tension, "So, rest today and tomorrow, well, have him sleep or just lay on the ride to SmackDown, the rest a little Wednesday and then about 5 bring him to the arena and we'll practice."  
  
"Alright." Said Matt as Edge, Jay, and Chris left.  
  
"Maybe we should just head home now, he may feel better being in his house." I offered as Matt agreed. We told Jeff as we got in the car for the long ride home. For once, Jeff didn't argue letting Matt drive as he sat in the back with me. Amy was in front with Matt, we were gonna drop her off at a hotel nearby there house where she already had reservations.   
  
**Chapter Four**  
  
I woke up in front of the house where I first met the Boyz and got my career started. The sound of the engine turning off had woken me, but Jeff was still sleep. Matt was trudging things into the house. I got out and started getting some bags and throwing them into the house. After everything was inside, Matt and I went to get Jeff. I tapped on the window as he slightly jumped at the shock. I laughed as I opened the door and he got out. I slammed the door beside him as we went into the house. Surprisingly, it was just as we left it; nothing different. Jeff collapsed onto the couch as I sat down beside him.  
  
"Its good to be home." He said as I nodded in agreement. It was about almost 5:00 am, which was pretty good time from Ohio to North Carolina. I was exhausted. I slipped into the bathroom witch my bag and tired pulled on a pair of blue flannel boxer shorts and a bright blue tank top. When I went back to the hallway, Jeff was already getting into bed. I followed him in and sat on what was now known, as my side of the bed and pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail. Jeff lay back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"We have almost all day tomorrow and half the day Wednesday." I said smiling.   
  
"No, not really. We have an autograph signing tomorrow at some pool at about… umm… MATT WHAT TIME IN THE SIGNING TOMARROW?" Jeff yelled loudly to get his brothers attention.  
  
"4:00 at this community pool about an hour away, so we need to leave about 2:40." Said a muffled voice.  
  
"Alright. So, lets get up about… eh… 1:30… One." Jeff said as he began to snooze off. I moved over a bid landing in his arms and I placed my head on his chest and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
"Egg omelet!!" I heard Matt yell as he took off down the hallway in his boxers yelling.   
  
"I have never seen someone get so excited over eggs." I said to my self as I got up and stretched. It was about 1, so I guess it was time to get up. I had slept almost a solid sleep. I headed put to the messy kitchen as I sat in one of the iron chairs at the gorgeous glass table. Matt was sitting up straight as Jeff walked in with 3 plates and put them in front of us. Matt slowly put a forkful in his mouth and kinda slouched.  
  
"Jeff, there's are the best yet! Thank God you're feeling so much better already." He said absorbing every bite completely. I tiredly picked up my fork and started eating. Jeff was obviously feeling better. Photo signings always cheered him up. When my last piece was done, I picked up Matt and mine plates and put them in the sink. I turned around and Jeff was kinda poking at it.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked as I gave him a hug from behind.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Alright." I said as I gave him a small peck on the cheek and went to the living room where Matt was playing SmackDown on his Playstation.  
  
"Matt Hardy WWF Champ!! Alright!!" He said happily as I sat down beside him and picked up the other controller.  
  
"Mind if I play too?" I asked  
  
"Sure, you wanna be Jeff?" he asked as he fooled around with the settings. About 30 minutes later, Matt was the WWF champion and one half of the tag team champs, and I was the hardcore champion, the European champion, intercontinental champ, AND tag team. Seeing how we couldn't possibly win anymore, we turned it off. Jeff still was in the kitchen and I happily hopped back in there.  
  
"Hey." I said as he was just sitting on the giant window seat in the dining room staring. His mind must have been somewhere else today, "We better go get ready, its 2."  
  
"Okay." He said as he slowly got up and walked back to his room and shut the door. [Strange.] I thought as I got my bags that were still in the living room. Rummaging through outfits, I finally picked up a pair of black baggy jeans that I loved, and a tight blue tank top that ended an inch or so above my navel exposing the new hoops that was pierced through my belly button. I combed my hair out and slipped on my favorite necklace. It was a hand made thing I got at a flea market. It was a purple choker about an inch and half thick with a medium large silver cross hanging off it. Jeff was still in his room, and I decided that it was time to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was going on. His door was partially open as I peeked in, he was sitting on his bed also wearing big black baggie jeans. His chest was bare and a bandana held his hair back. His back was facing me, but it looked like he was crying. I slowly crept in and shut the door. He was sitting on the bed yet again staring out the window. I slowly got on the bed barely making a sound. When I was right behind him, I got really close to his ear and whispered, "I love you." He turned around in time to show me tears streaming down his face.   
  
"What's the matter?" I quickly asked as he tried to wipe the tears away. I brought the back of my hand up to a single tear that was under his eye and wiped it. "You can tell me anything." I said calmly.  
  
"It's just that, it's just that… I never really had a real woman in my life. My mom died when I was young and in high school I never really dated, I was too busy training. And now I have you and I'm just… I'm just so scared that I'll loose you." He finally said as he turned away, but I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned his back to me. I pulled his chin up so he was looking right into my eyes.  
  
"You'll never loose me, because I'll never let myself loose you." I said softly as his lips came near mine. I breathed in deeply inhaling the wonderful scent of his cologne. My lips locked his as I could feel the wetness of his face locked against mine. I let go when I heard the door swing open.  
  
"Come on love birds, we've got to leave!" Matt said as he turned away not looking at Jeff and walked towards the door. I took Jeff by the hand and we walked to get in the car. In the car, Jeff was a lot more talkative because now he realized that someone was there for him, forever. After an hour of talking about the plans for the new angle with Edge and Christian, we pulled into the parking lot of a medium sized public pool as a flock of girls made a dash for the car. As a security guard came and backed them off a bit, I stepped out of the car still holding Jeff's hand as we made our way inside the building. There was a table set up in a huge room. We made our way to the seats as a huge pile of pictures and a box full of autograph pens sat in front of each of us. The picture wasn't the greatest. It was a photo shot that they did right when I arrived of the three of us. We were all standing there with our arms folded across our chests trying to look tough but it really just looked tacky. They must have been expecting a ton of people by the size of the piles. Suddenly the doors opened as what must have been 300 people came bolting through the doors. The first person's autograph who signed was a teenage boy, must have been 15, that kept asking me if I was friends with Terri. I just rolled my eyes as he moved on. Every so often, some one would ask for a picture, which I didn't mind. About 50 minutes later and still a ton of people in line, my arm was throbbing. We were supposed to leave after an hour and a half, but Jeff and Matt were notorious for signing every single persons who were there until everyone had one, pending at the number. Obviously, we weren't gonna stay for like 5,000 peoples, at least I wasn't. I looked down and saw Jeff talking with a tall girl. She must have been 6 and a half feet tall. He looked right at me as he waved me over.  
  
"Girl says she knows you." He said. I closely examined the giant. It seemed so familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.   
  
"Hi Steph." She said smiling. I looked close at her wild red hair as it came to me.  
  
"Colleen?" I said thinking I had it. She nodded her head yes as I was in shock. The line of people was beginning to yell at me so I went back over. She stood there and talked to Jeff for a while as I kept an eye on her while signing stuff. They started laughing as I began to worry. Finally, an hour latter, we were done.  
  
"Okay, bye guys, see you around Stef." Colleen said as she headed out. Just as I was about to ask Jeff exactly what she said, the lady who owned the place came back.  
  
"Hey, thanks a ton guys, it was great. As a small token of out appreciation, I have some swim suits for ya, and the pool it yours until as late as you want. We officially closed about 5 minutes ago, but we'll leave everything on until midnight; you can leave whenever you want, just shut the door behind you at the front, it'll automatically lock. Good night, and thanks again." I looked at my swimsuit, which wasn't actually half-bad. It was a dark red two piece covered in the Chinese word for extreme all over it in white and black.   
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go change, meet ya back in the lap pool." I said as I headed off in search of a women's locker room.   
  
~*~  
  
  
I pulled my bathing suit up a bit as I walked on the wet pool towards the laps. Inside, Jeff and Matt were already splashing each other in the deep end. I jumped up on the diving board as I yelled Tarzan like and made the gun signs. I swantomed into the pool landing right in between Jeff and Matt.  
  
"Eh, I give it a 2."  
  
"No, maybe a 1." They said laughing. I playfully slapped both of them as they backed off.  
  
"Alright, alright, PMS on a WWF superstar. Not good." Matt said laughing as he dove in the water. I quickly went after him fiercely kicking my legs about. I opened my eyes when I saw him right in front of me. A few more feet… I jumped on his back as he came hurdling straight up to the surface with me on his back. He started swinging around trying to get me off, but I had my death grip on him.   
  
"Jeff get your girlfriend of off me!" Matt yelled. Jeff swam over taking his time laughing at Matt the whole way.  
  
"C'mon babe, stop hurting my one and thank God, only brother." He said laughing as he grabbed me on my sides and tried to pull me backwards, but I was still stuck on Matt, causing all 3 of us to crash backwards. Jeff came back up spitting up water laughing. Matt was about 10 feet away, and pushing of from the wall, I flew at him in a spear like fashion knocking him completely over. Suddenly I heard, "SWANTOM!" as Jeff flew right at us nearly hitting Matt in the head. I was so glad to see that he doing so well. He emerged from the water flipping his hair backwards. About two and a half hours later, we decided it was time to get out, tomorrow was gonna be a busy day. I went into the locker room and leaving my bathing suit on, got under a hot shower and started to cover my head in shampoo. I took my two soapy covered hands and began to massage the goo into my head when I noticed a third hand. I quickly turned around to see Jeff there rubbing my hands. Using my fingertip to put some soap on his nose, I asked.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing in here?"  
  
"I am washing your hair. What do you think you're doing in here?" he asked back smartly. I stuck my tongue out as he jolted towards it really fast causing me to fly backwards from the surprise. I landed on the hard floor with a thump as he quickly bet over to look at me. "Hey babe, I'm so sorry, are you okay."  
  
"Yeah," I said standing up. "I'm fine." I extended my hand to help him up and he took it jumping up right in front of me. When all the soap was out of my hair, he turned to walk away, but I quickly grabbed him by the hair.  
  
"Wait, wait, now I get to do YOUR hair." I said dragging him back to the running shower.  
  
"Alright, but if I come out with some normal shade of hair, like brown, you're gonna get it!" he said laughing as I poured the liquid onto his brightly colored head. After I was done I walked back into the changing room where my stuff was before sticking my head out the curtain.  
  
"And if you follow me in here, you're REALLY gonna get it." I said laughing as I yanked the curtain closed. I heard footsteps as he left as I quickly changed. I walked out into the front entrance by the door as I plopped down on a bench. I had decided to leave the bathing suit top on and just slip my jeans on. The bottoms and my tank top were folded neatly on the floor. I lay down on the bench for a minute and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I was hoisted into the air as I shot my eyes open, I was staring down at the top of Jeff's head as he dropped me into his arms.  
  
"C'mon my fair maiden. Our chariot awaits." He said as he swung the door open. Matt was already in the car as Jeff tossed me in the back and sat beside me.  
  
"My fare prince." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder and the car took off.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder what her little friend looks like" I heard Matt say. I must have fallen asleep and somehow they had gotten on the subject about Sari and me.  
  
"I dunno man, bit I'll tell ya what, she'll never measure up to this'n." Jeff said as he carefully pulled a string of hair back and tucked it behind my ear. I felt his warm breath get closer and closer as his soft lips placed a delicate kiss right below my ear.  
  
"Hey sweetie, we're almost home." I heard him gently whisper in ear. I slowly opened my eyes staring right into his beautiful green ones.   
  
"Sleep well?" Matt said from the front.  
  
"Mmm hmm." I said yawning.  
  
"Good because tomorrow's gonna be a busy day." Matt said.  
  
"We got to go to the arena and practice a few times with Adam and Jay, they were tell'n me all this stuff last night and its gonna turn out great. Then after wards we're having the party." Matt said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see Sari, it feels like it's been way to long." I said as I gazed out the window as Matt pulled down their street. I glanced at the clock. 12:35. "Oh." I said as I bent up to the front of the car and gave Matt a small kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Matt just smiled a little as he pulled into their driveway. The moon was bright tonight and nearly lit up the yard. Apron getting out of the car, an idea swept over me.  
  
"Tag, you're it!" I yelled at I tapped Jeff and took off.  
  
"That's it little girl." He yelled chasing me around me around the yard.   
  
"Can't catch me can't catch me!" I yelled as I slammed into something hard and then was hoisted way up. "Mattttt let me down!" I yelled as Jeff came over starting to tickle my sides, which he knew, drives me insane.   
  
"So, you think you can out run the Hardy Boyz eh?" Jeff said as he lifted me from Matt's capture and through me over his shoulders. "Its time to except due punishment." He said laughing as he ran into the house with me still on his shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
"Owie!" I yelled trying to make it seem as if it hurt as he dropped me on the bed laughing and flew onto the mattress still laughing. He lay on his side with his elbow on the bed and his hand holding his head up.  
  
"I'm beat, how about you?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know if I can sleep though, tomorrow's just gonna kick butt."  
  
" I know."  
  
"What'd you get Matt for his birthday?" I asked hoping to give me some ideas.  
  
"I haven't decided yet." Just then, an idea popped in my head.  
  
"I got the perfect gift!" I said lowering my voice. I explained how Amy and me were totally lost as in the matters of what to do. "We can go to like a studio and get a picture taken, first of the three of us, then of me and you, then of me and Amy, then of you and Amy and frame it or something! I know he'd love that!"   
  
"That's a good idea, maybe we can get Adam and Jay in on it too." He said as he picked up the phone and started to dial the hotel where Adam and Jay were.   
  
"Hey Adam, sorry, did I wake you up? Okay that's cool. Have you guys got Matt a gift yet. Okay, good… okay… what are ya doing tomorrow before we go to the arena? Perfect. We're gonna get Amy and you guys and go to a photo studio and get some pictures taken and frame it. … Really? That's a good idea. Yeah, it may work better… hold on." He said as he put his hand over the receiver. "Adam thinks we should like get a camera and just take pictures like a free for all and get then like at a one hour develop and frame that into one of those big wall things."  
  
"Oh that sounds cool, plus we don't have to worry about getting an appointment." I said smiling.  
  
"Alright, Adam, looks good, how about tomorrow at my place at about noon. Matt has an interview with some lady and he has to leave here at like 11:30 so that'll work out. I'll get the camera and frame tomorrow morning. Alright… Bye." He said as he hung up and handed the phone to me. "Here."  
  
I quickly dialed Amy's cell phone not wanting to deal with the hotel ordeal. "Hello? Ames?" I asked as she tired picked up the phone. "Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
"No, its okay."  
  
"Okay cool, for Matt's birthday, we're gonna get a camera tomorrow and me, you, Jeff, Adam, and Jay are all gonna like come over here and takes pictures and then frame it about um… how about you come over at noon?" I asked.  
  
"Sounds great, see ya then." Amy said as she hung up the phone to get back to sleep. I put the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"We're all set." I said.  
  
"Alright, you stay here tomorrow morning and I'll go get everything." Jeff said as he closed his eyes. I snuggled up against him, still wearing my swimsuit top and jeans and closed my eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey!" I heard a strong voice ask me as Matt was hovering over me. "Where's Jeff?" he asked  
  
"He um… Jeff had to go get some more eggs." I said quickly trying to use the first thing that came into my head,  
  
"Good." Matt said smiling "Never can have too many of those, especially when Jeff's cooking." He said laughing as he turned to leave and get into the bathroom.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled as I flew outta bed and bolted for the bathroom before slamming the door right in front of him. If I let him stay in there, it might be a few days before I could change. I rummaged around the room looking for something to wear.  
  
"Stef! C'mon! I got an interview and I got to leave in 20 minutes." I heard him yell from the door.  
  
"Chill out!" I yelled as I picked up my black flared jeans and my favorite top. It was a t back and it was silver underneath but literally covered in glitter. I applied a thin line of very glittery eye shadow and combed my hair out. I put a generous amount of glitter in my hair to make in shine and opened the bathroom door much to Matt's joy. A second later, I heard the shower flip on and what I thought was one of Creed's songs being sung way off tune. Just then the front door opened as Jeff came in with a bag.  
  
"Hey babe." He said smiling as he tossed me the bag, "Shove that under my bed."  
  
"Alright, you may wanna make eggs because that's what I told him you were gett'n."  
  
"Nah, he's got to leave soon and I'm not gonna waste my time." He said laughing. I jogged back to his room and placed the bag underneath his bed. About 20 minutes later, Matt emerged from the bathroom and looked at his watch.  
  
"Crap!" he yelled grabbing all his stuff and flying out the door. He jumped into his car and sped off. I felt a warm hand going up my back as Jeff said.  
  
"You look gorgeous." I pushed away one of his purple strands before giving him a sweet kiss on his unexpecting lips very quickly before turning and slowly walking away. I heard him trying to sneak up behind me. I quickly turned right around right into his lips. My thin glossed lips slowly rubbed against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slowly came down to my sides and wrapped around me. I heard a sharp whistle and a  
  
"Way to go Jeff!" I turned around to see Adam, Jay and Amy standing right inside the door. I released my grip as I picked up a rolled up sock and through it at Adam who had yelled.  
  
"Sorry, weren't interrupting anything eh?" Jay said as he stepped a little closer. Jeff made the gun signs at his head as he went into his room to get the camera. I walked down to see Amy as she quickly yanked me outside and shut the door.  
  
"This one's a keeper." She said raising her eyebrow. "You two look so sweet!" I could feel my cheeks burning a deep shade of red as I opened the door and ran right into Adam.  
  
"Woah." He said slightly tumbling backwards but regaining his balance.  
  
"Sorry," I said as I shrugged past him and picked up my lip-gloss and reapplied it. Jeff emerged from his room with a camera and his hair re-combed.   
  
"Let's go outside." He said as the others made their way out. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we stepped into the bright sunlight.   
  
"Alright, who wants to go first?" Jay asked as I plopped down on the lawn beside Amy watching Adam and Jay do they're 'For 5 seconds only' pose. After about 2 of Adam and Jay they were ready for the next. Amy pushed me up.  
  
"Jeff and Steph." She said smiling as she took the camera from Jeff's hands and pushed him   
towards the porch. "Alright, first one, Steph wrap your arms around Jeff's neck." She said smiling. I raised my brow at her as I obediently did that. "Alright, now bend one leg in the air, and look at the camera… perfect." Click. Flash. "Alright lets see some guns." She said as Jeff put his one arm around me and I put one around him and we made the gun signs. Click. Flash. Jeff sat on the porch and I plopped down in his lap. Click. Flash. She got a picture of me giving him a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Ames and Steph." Jay said as he took the camera. They got one of me and Amy smiling and another of us in our "tough chick" in character thing. We got a few varieties… me and Adam, Amy and Jay, Jeff and Jay and Adam, and like 4 group shots.   
  
"Alright. Jeff and Steph. Let's see some serious smooch'n." Adam said smiling.  
  
"I hardy think Matt wants a picture of us kissing." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Come on! Please! He'll love it!" Jay said trying to get us in it. I shot Jeff a look as he shot me the same. After 10 minutes of arguing, I decided just to do it to shut them up. I closed my eyes as I slowly kissed him. Click. Flash. Jeff pulled me a little tighter saying he didn't wanna let go quite yet, which was unusual. I faintly heard Adam yell,  
  
"That's enough guys… guys?" I opened one eye to see Amy chuck him in chest hard making him sit down to catch his breath.   
  
"Alright, that's all the film…." Jays muffled voice led off as I heard a car leave, they properly took it to get developed. Running out of breath I let go and stared at Jeff's eyes. He seemed so at peace. I quickly glanced around; everyone had left. I sat down on the porch and Jeff sat behind me.  
  
"What's up with that?" I asked Jeff as he gazed lovingly into my eyes.   
  
"No reason. Just for you being you." He said as I felt his hot breath get closer to my neck before his soft lips where placing butterfly kisses on the back of my neck. I laughed a little. "Why are you laughing?" He said acting as if he was hurt.  
  
"It tickles!" I said giggling.  
  
"Does this?" He said as he attacked my sides and I doubled over laughing. His arm wrapped around my side as I lifted my free arm and ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
"I wanna see the frame." I said smiling as I ran into the house and dove into his room on my stomach and fished out a bag under his bed. I scooted backwards and jumped on the bed with a huge black cast iron frame. It held 30 pictures and was handmade.  
  
"Where on earth did you find this?" I said as I ran my fingers over the cold metal when Jeff walked in the room.  
  
"This antique shop down the road. I forget what it's called, it just opened."  
  
"You need 6 more pictures." I said remembering that we only had 24.  
  
" I know." Jeff said as he pulled out a shoebox from his top dresser drawer. He pulled out a handful of pictures as he showed me a few. "This is my dad, we need this one." He said as he put it in a pile. "This is me and Matt when we were little. I think I was 3 and he was 4 or 5. Here's Matt and me on out trampoline. This is one of out mother." Jeff said. He stared at the picture for a second and his eyes started to water.   
  
"Don't cry." I said as I wiped a tear away. He sniffled back the tear and pulled himself together.  
  
"This is the first time we got the tag team belts." He said pointing to a picture of the two holding the championships on top of a car. "And this one is of the three of us in a match." He said as he put them in different spots. I stared at the frame for a little and rummaged through several other boxes while he explained each and every shot to me. A while later I heard the door open.  
  
"Hello?" Amy yelled as she jogged into the room. "Here." She said as she tossed a package at   
Jeff. Jeff opened the pictures and started to look through them. They all turned out really good. "Look!" Amy said holding up a bag of decorations. "Party stuff! C'mon Steph, lets decorate!" She said as I went out to the living room. Inside were dark red and black and green balloons with several packages of crepe paper and 2 rolls of tape.   
  
"First we got to clean this place up." She said as she started to shove tapes into a cabinet. I sat down beside her and crammed the numerous tapes in. I put the Playstation on a shelf by the TV and through all the clothes into the laundry shoot. We pushed the couch back to the walls and moved all the furniture around. After the room and kitchen were cleaned and decorated, Jeff came out.  
  
"CLEANNESS!" he said laughing as he held up the huge frame in victory. The frame looked perfect. I skimmed my eyes at all the pictures that were placed on it, however my attention was drawn to the picture in the very center. It was the one of us kissing and it turned out perfect. He sat down on the couch and started to wrap it up before sticking it under the couch for safe keeping.  
  
"I'm gonna go straighten up the spare room for Sari." I said as I walked back and started to clean it up. Surprisingly, it wasn't to bad, just a few things I shoved in drawers. The clock read 3:00. I went back to the living room as Matt walked in the house.  
  
"CLEAN!" He yelled as he flew through the front door.  
  
"We got to meet Adam and Jay at 3:30." Amy said as she sat on the floor.  
  
"Alright, you go'n with us?" Matt asked,  
  
"Yeah, my stuff is out there on the grass. I didn't get a car, so Adam and Jay dropped me off before they went back to the hotel for their stuff.  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go get ready and pack my stuff." Jeff said as he walked back to his room  
  
"Amy, come help me in the kitchen, I got to make sure we have everything." I said as she followed me.  
  
"Chips?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Cake?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Pop?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Other snack stuff?'  
  
"Check."  
  
"Hotdogs, buns and all the stuff that goes with them.?"  
  
"Check and mate."  
  
"Plates?"  
  
"Check." Walking into the living room I searched aorund.  
  
"Stereo?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"C.d.'s?"  
  
"Check. Stef, don't worry we got everything!" Amy yelled as Jeff emerged from the hallway with 3 bags. He tossed one at me and one at Matt.  
  
"Lets go." He said as he grabbed his keys and started out the door. I quickly jumped up and followed him as the others were behind me. I got in the passenger seat and Jeff hopped in the front. Matt came walking out carrying the tag belts.  
  
"Can't forget these." He said as Amy got in and he slammed the door behind him. Jeff pushed a button as the hood to his new black 2000 convertible came down and he started down the road. The wind made my hair fly like crazy and we had to look completely strange. Rainbow, blue, blonde, red, and black bleached hair flew about as we went flying down the road. The ride was almost perfect. No traffic or red lights. We smoothly pulled into the arena parking lot in a little section for the wrestlers only. As the hood went up, I hopped out of the car with my backpack swung over my shoulders. We started in the building as the security guard asked for our passes. Jeff flashed him a handful of them that were all on his bag as we walked in. There weren't many people here yet. Paul, Kurt, Adam, Jay, Vince, Stephanie, Dwayne, and Mick were the only ones that I saw. I walked into the small dressing room with Amy beside me as I threw my bag down on a bench and fished my comb out and started to comb my hair.  
  
"So you cool with what's going on tonight?" She asked as I nodded my head yes.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a good angle." I said before putting the comb back in my bag and shoving it into a locker.   
  
"Alright, but be careful, the stuff that's planned sounds really tough." She said.  
  
"Don't worry Ames, I'll be okay." I said as I walked down the hallway. Jeff and Matt were walking down the hallway as Jeff slowly pulled his shirt on. Matt saw me coming as he stopped for a sec. Adam and Jay were sitting at a bench by the entrance waiting for us. Amy came jogging down the hallway quickly and we were ready to starts.  
  
"Okay, this is gonna be full rehearsal, music sounds, so lets try to make it perfect." Adam said as the music hit for us. We ran out and did the whole gun thing as Matt and Jeff held the championships over their head and was yelling stuff. Lita and me ran after them. As we slid into the ring Jeff picked up a microphone.  
  
"Edge, I noticed you noticing Sari man, and I'm here to tell ya to back off, y'all here?"  
  
"Yeah!" Matt said as he handed me the mic.  
  
"Edge, you listen here and you listen good, and Christian, you perk yer big ears up too. You are a beaver tooth, fluffy hair, giggly like a girl moron in spandex. So go back to your manicure or picking out which shade of cover up hides your dumbness or I will be forced to beat the living day out of you!" I yelled as I slammed the mic down.  
  
"You think you know me. " The music was cut short as Christian came out with a mic.  
  
"You listen here Sari, we have millions of girls all swooning over us, why do you think we would want YOU. I mean, even Lita of the future is prettier then you'd ever be."  
  
"And further more," Edge spoke up, "I take pride in my teeth unlike many of the hillbillies here in the hills southern accent." Edge and Christian ran to the ring as Lita was holding me back. They went through all the moves as Lita argued with an invisible referee, and Jeff and Matt were knocked out cold. Edge shot Christian a look as I pretended to be staring at Jeff not him. Suddenly Christian came up behind me and whispered. "Chair shot, be prepared." As I faked the chair shot and I fell over perfectly on time, as I was drug out of the arena. Edge made a quick pin on Matt and ran up the ramp too as Jeff slowly came too and checked on Matt not knowing where I was.   
  
"Perfect!" Jay said as he slapped me a high five. "Sorry about the last minute chair thing, I just think it'd go over better with the crowd. Great promo!" He said smiling.  
  
"Okay, and thanks." Jeff, Matt and Lita emerged through the back as I gave Jeff a big hug.  
  
"You were perfect." He said as I smiled slightly.  
  
"Alright, now we got to practice the back stage thing. I really don't think we need to go over the ring again, they were pretty basic, I mean, how many times have we speared or bombed each other?" Adam said laughing.  
  
Jay hoisted me up over his shoulders. "Be unconscious." He said laughing, as I faked dead. Adam explained to this guy what was going on as they had a cameras ready, one watching the Hardyz and Lita looking for me and another following me and Adam and Jay that was off until we got into the planned room. Jay rummaged through some things as he found this stuff. It was like duct tape, but bearly stuck. Its only purpose was to make it look like it was real. I lay up against a couch with my eyes closed as my hands were "taped" together and so were my feet. I small piece of tape was placed over my mouth as the camera switched on.   
  
"Matthew, Jeffery, Boyz, We have a preposition." Edge said smiling. The Hardyz were supposed to be in front of a TV right now.  
  
"You see, you guys soooo totally took our most prized possession at Unforgiven, so we simply took yours. I mean, you got Lita, this is soooo totally fair." Christian said laughing.  
  
"And well to be frank, " Edge said laughing, "Us blondes stick together." I felt someone flick my hair up.  
  
"These streaks have GOT to go. And let's look into some new wardrobes." Christian said as a camera was following the Hardyz running through the arena.  
  
"You'll never find us, so just give like soooo totally up." Edge said as I tried to stand up and started to scream through the tape. I slowly reached up and ripped it off my mouth.  
  
"Jeff! HELP!" I yelled as Christian came up and put a hand over my mouth.  
  
"So Hardyz, WITH A Z, if you want your possession, give us back ours." Christian said as the cameras turned off. The camera guy left the room.   
  
"Yell if when ya need me again." He said as he left. I pulled my hands apart causing the tape to rip and I peeled it off my lips and undid my leg. I felt a pat on my back and Jay helped me up.  
  
"Way to go, it looked really convincing." He said with a smile and Jeff came in.  
  
"Great job." He said smiling as he gave me a short butterfly kiss on the ends of my lips. "Wanna get something to eat before the taping?" He said smiling.  
  
"Sure, what time is it?" I asked as he glanced at a clock.  
  
"About 4:30, why?"  
  
"Sari's going to arrive at 5, so we can eat fast and then wait for her at the entrance. I told this security guard that if she comes and I'm not around to page me and I'd come."  
  
"Alright babe, lets go see what there is to eat."  
  
~*~  
  
  
I sat happily munching on my fries when I glanced down at my watch. 4:50, we'd better hurry. I gobbled down my last one and pulled Jeff out of his chair. We walked towards the entrance where 3 huge security guards stood with their arms crossed. I heard a very bubbly voice and I knew who it was. As a head of straight black hair peeked her head in I nodded to the security guard. She was wearing, as usual, a pair of flared jeans and a forest green tank top.  
  
"Sari!" I said as I gave her a big hug.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" She replied back as she noticed Jeff standing there. Seeing how she had never ever met a superstar, besides me off course, he ran over and gave her a big hug leaving her in shock.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jeff." He said smiling as he released his grip.  
  
Sari stood gasping for air for a second as she said, "Hi, I… knew that." I laughed little.  
  
"I've heard so much about you! For the past 3 months all it's been is "This one time Sari said this and then she did this!" He said in a high pitched manner as Sari just about died of laughter.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you around." I yelled as I took both their hands and started down an isle. Suddenly Matt poked his head out and seeing us ran over.  
  
"Hey Stef and Jeff, who's this young lady?" He said smiling.  
  
"This is Sari." I said smiling.  
  
"I'm so glad you're finally here! Maybe she'll shut up for a little while!" Matt said as he smiled.  
  
"Alright, alright, the both of ya shut up now, I'm giving her the 'Ever wonderful completely cool never see in you life grand tour'." Matt started laughing  
  
"There isn't much to see really. Oh look a bathroom!" He said as he dropped his mouth. "Wow!!" Sari quickly laughed in her flirty that she always used around guys.  
  
"You're so funny!" Matt smiled a bit as we walked down.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Amy wants to go over some things with us, See you soon girls." Matt said as him and Jeff took a right hand turn down a hallway.  
  
"Matt's even cuter in real life!" Sari said as I chopped her hard but playfully in the gut.  
  
"You haven't even been her 2 minutes and you're already swooning over wrestlers." I said laughing.  
  
"I thought that was your job." She said laughing implying to my former love for every blonde that I came into contact with.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her as we walked down the hallway. More of my co-workers were starting to show up as I ran into Chris. "Chris, this is my best friend and old roommate Sari." I said smiling as Chris shook her hand.  
  
"So, Sari… I wonder what gave Stef here her name idea?" Chris said chuckling.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" I said as we walked on. "Is there anyone is particular that you wanna meet?" I asked seeing how there was beginning to be more and more people and we didn't have time to stop and talk to all of them.  
  
"Um… I don't know. " Just then Adam and Jay walked past us as he stopped.  
  
"Adam! Jay!" I yelled as they turned around. Seeing a new face they walked towards me. "This is my best friend Sari." I said smiling as Adam picked her up.  
  
"Tiny little thing aren't ya?" He said laughing as he put her down.   
  
"That soooo totally wasn't funny!" Sari said playfully as Adam apologized.  
  
"Just kidd'n, you going to the party tonight?" He asked  
  
"YEAH! She's gonna stay with us for a few days." I said beaming.  
  
"Really? That place is gonna be packed. Matt said that Adam and me could stay too so we wouldn't have to get rooms." Jay said.  
  
"It shouldn't be bad because there's 3 guest rooms, so everyone'll fit. I just hope Matt doesn't want egg omelets." I said smiling as Adam laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about that. We got to go. Nice meeting you Sari, and see YOU Sari tonight" He said implying to me the 2nd time as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"God he's tall, I never realized it on the show!" Sari said as we walked down.  
  
"Yeah, everyone looks different in real life." I said as Mick walked past us and stopped when he saw my guest.  
  
"The REAL Sari I presume." he said laughing. "I've heard about ya, nice to finally meet ya." He said shaking her hand as he hurried down the hallway.  
  
"God Stef, how many people did you tell about me?!?"  
  
"Almost everyone, you're well known around here. I tell these people everything. They even know about Albert." I said laughing as she slapped me on the arm.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?"  
  
"I dunno, but they got kick out of it!" I said as I took off with her on my tail. I stopped at the top of the ramp and talked to a stage guy. It was only like 5:20. When Sari found me I had a devilish look on my face.  
  
"What'd you do?" She asked.  
  
"This is the gorilla position." I said smiling as the Hardyz Music hit and I drug her to the ramp top. She caught on to my idea as we signaled for the Gunz and ran down the ramp.   
  
~*~  
  
"Now making there way to the ring…" Lillian Garcia's voice hardly picked up in my head as I walked down the ramp again, this time though 20,000 people from my home state were watching. Everything was going great. I prepared as Christian came up behind me and smacked me with the chair, but something different happened this time as I got dizzy and the entire arena went black.  
  
~Alright this part is in 3rd Person (not Stefani thinking)~  
  
  
Christian's eyes got big as he hurried up and got the limp body up the ramp as soon as he stepped through the curtain he started to yell, "EMT!" As a few wrestlers came by to see what the matter. Quickly, about 6 EMT's and a stretcher ran up to where the now bloody body was.   
  
"What happened?" an EMT said as Jay started to explain.  
  
"I went to the fake chair shot, as planned, and she forgot to put her hand up and duck as it skimmed her head and a corner hit her. Jeff quickly came flying through the curtain with Matt, Amy, and Adam behind.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as fear covered his eyes and Jay told the story again. Jeff took his girlfriends hand and held it as the EMT cleaned up a streak of blood that was running down her forehead. The stretcher went into the EMT's office as they applied 3 Band-Aids to the wound. The EMT's gave Jeff an ice pack and left the room. He took her hand and applied the compress while a tear streamed down his cheek.  
  
~Alright, back in 1st person~  
  
I felt soft lips gently press against my forehead as I fluttered my eyes open to see Jeff staring back at me. "Are you okay? I mean sure you're not okay, I mean, you know what I mean, do you want anything? Do you…" I pressed my palm up against his mouth as I stuttered my way up.  
  
"I have a job to do, I'll be fine." I fine as I scooted off the table with my head pounding.  
  
"You don't honestly want to go do the promo?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. Don't worry I'll be fine." I gave him a small kiss on the cheek as Jay was sitting outside the door on the floor. He quickly jumped up.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry Stef, I thought…"  
  
"Don't worry, it's my fault, lets go tie me up." I said with a smile scooting Jeff off to find Matt. They were supposed to be running through the halls in search of me.  
  
"Are you sure…." Jay said.  
  
"Of course, Come on, we got to move quick."  
  
~*~  
  
"So if you want your treasure, give us ours." Jay said as the camera went off and he and Adam ran over and started to undo me.  
  
"You alright?" Adam asked as Jeff ran in the room.  
  
"What is the big deal guys?"  
  
"It's just that we care about you Stef." Jay said.  
  
"Yeah, and I've been down THAT road before." Adam said he stared at Jay.  
  
"ACCIDENT MAN." He said laughing as Jeff held me and firmly pressed my head against his chest. I felt a pounding in my head as I just tried to shake it off.  
  
"Let's go get our stuff together. I told Sari to wait at her seat and we'd come down." He said as we left the room.   
  
"Yeah, how do you think we're gonna get to her?" I asked assuming he meant go through the crowd, which is a death wish.  
  
"We'll just go down the ramp, she and my father are in the front row." He said as he shoved our final belongings into a bag. I started walking as I had a major black out. I just shook it off as we walked down the ramp. Several people started screaming, "OH MY GOD ITS JEFF AND SARI!" We just ignored them for now. Usually we stop and say hello, but today we were in a hurry. Jeff ran down to meet his father and gave him a HUGE hug.  
  
"Hey dad! How are you? Did Matt already come down?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt came down, he said he'd wait for ya, but to hurry so I shouldn't keep yin's waiting." He said very southern as he looked at me.  
  
"Aren't you gonna introduce me to this young lady?" His dad said looking at me.  
  
"Dad, this is Stephanie." I extended my hand.  
  
"So you are the girl who has driven my son absolutely insane. " Jeff blushed a little as his father gave me a sturdy handshake.  
  
"I'm gonna go now, you two take care." His dad said before giving the two of us a hug. "And nice meeting you Sari." He said as he disappeared into a crowd of people.  
  
"Umm…" Sari stood there for a sec thinking of a way to get over the barricade, it was about 3 feet tall. Jeff grabbed her form under the arms and lifted her over the barricade. "What happened to your head?" Sari said as she saw a small bruise that was forming.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." I said as Jeff gave the small bruise a kiss and wrapped his arm around my waste. We disappeared through the curtains where Matt was waiting with his stuff.  
  
"We got to go, people are gonna be at the house in 2 hours." He said as he lifted Sari in the air and Jeff did the same to me.  
  
"The fast way." Jeff said as they ran through the arena.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jeff tossed me in the back seat of his 2000 convertible with the hood down as he hopped over door and tossed Matt they keys. Sari opened the door to the front as she followed in with a good-sized backpack full of her stuff. Matt put the keys in the car and revved the engine as he took off down the road slowly putting his arm towards Sari. Jeff caught this and looked at me and did the same as I laughed and put my head on the small area between his shoulder and arm and fell asleep hoping to wake up relived of my head tensions.   
  
~*~  
  
I jolted awake as we hit the bump on the edge of the driveway. As the car pulled up to the front of the driveway, Sari hopped out and I got out behind her as the Boyz ran in really quickly.  
  
"You left me in the car with 2 WWF superstars for 20 minutes." Sari said like she was angry, but suddenly her arms squeezed around my sides. "THANK YOU!!" She yelled as I backed off.  
  
"Come on, if we leave them for more then 5 minutes the entire house will be trashed. " I said as I jumped up the front steps and stepped inside. Matt and Jeff were plopped down on the couch relaxing, I was a bit tired too and my head was killing me, but I had to get everything ready. Sari stepped into the kitchen where I opened the refrigerator and handed her some pop and other stuff as she put it on the big table. I slid to the living room and put Creed, Pearl Jam, and 3 Doors Down into the stereo as I flipped the TV off and motioned for the Boyz to get up.  
  
"Up, up, up." I said pulling them off their butts. I glanced at the clock, it was about 12:45 as the doorbell rang and Adam, Jay, and Amy walked in.   
  
"Hello!" Amy said cheerfully as she walked through the doorway.  
  
"Hey." Adam said as he came in with 3 large bags.  
  
"Thanks for letting the 3 of us stay, where do we put the stuff?" Jay asked as he took a bag from Adam.  
  
"Three?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, Matt said I could."  
  
"Oh that's right! Its okay, I can just sleep on the couch, my fault." Matt said as he got up.  
  
"No no, its okay, we can figure something out latter, just put everything in a room for now." Amy said happily as turned the stereo up and grabbed a chip. There was a knock on the door as I yelled, "Its open!" I said as a few people came in. About an hour latter, some of the co-workers came in. Surprisingly, as I had learned, almost everyone was friends with everyone. This party however, we had tried to keep a little smaller. The only people that were really "invited" persay, were Dwayne, Paul, Mark, Chris, Adam, Jay and Lita (of course). There were some other guys there that I had never seen, but everyone blended in well. Most people only came for a half-hour or so, it had been a rough show for a lot of people. I felt a sharp pain in my head as the room blackened for a minute. I walked down the hallway trying to keep my cool as I waved goodbye to last of them. I sat down on Jeff's bed as I tried hard to concentrate. The world spun quickly as I just closed my eyes. I heard a creek as Adam peeked in.  
  
"Steph, we're gonna go give him the- are you okay?" I guess I shook my head no because he came over and held my chin up looking very closely into my eyes. He looked a little worried.  
  
"Let's go open Matt's gift and if you're still like this I think we better tell Jeff, because it looks to me like a concussion, has this been happening since the chair shot?" Adam asked, as I nodded my head no.  
  
"Like, an hour later." I said as I got up and walked to the living room where everyone was seated around the couch where Matt and Jeff sat.   
  
"Alright," Jeff said reaching behind the couch. "Happy birthday from all of us!" He pulled out the brightly wrapped gift as Matt took it with a smile. He slowly undid the wrapping smiling as his eyes gazed over the pictures.  
  
"This is so cool!" he said as he looked around at it, "Here, let me go put it in my room so it doesn't get broke." He disappeared to the bedroom as Adam elbowed me and shot me a "if you don't do it I will." Look as I just scooted over pretending I didn't see it. Amy looked over at Adam like he had lost it when Jeff raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing." I said as I got another attack and held my head.  
  
"I think she got a concussion and didn't treat it." Adam said to Jeff as Jeff looked at me.  
  
"Let me see your eyes." He said. "That way I can tell, it's hard to explain, when you've dealt with them you understand." I slowly opened my eyes are he looked in closely.  
  
"Get in the car." He said as he grabbed a jacket and keys. I got up and walked a bit crookedly as Jeff caught me and lifted me up as he headed out the door. Just as he put the key in, Matt came running out holding his shoes.  
  
"Maybe you should let me drive." He said as Jeff agreed seeing how if Jeff drove he may get into an accident trying to get to the hospital. Jeff opened the passenger door as he got out and put me in the backseat with him. We drove down the road in silence as the headaches started to get closer and closer together and stronger each time. I felt Jeff soft lips kiss my temple as he held my head against his chest. I slowly closed my eyes as he shook me a little.  
  
"You know the rule." He said smiling implying to the no sleeping.  
  
"I know, I know." A few minutes later, Matt pulled into a parking lot near the emergency room. Luckily for Matt and Jeff AND me, there was a hospital near their house. Matt pulled up to the door as Jeff got out holding me like a baby in his arms and opened the doors as Matt drove off to get a parking spot. He walked in and set me down on a couch so I could lie a minute. He walked up to a window where he began to tell the lady all this information. Matt walked in and looked at his brother and then searching for me. He walked over and took a seat by a chair that was next to the couch.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" He said after pushing my sweaty hair out of my face.  
  
"I just thought that it would go away." I said softly really wishing that I HAD told them earlier.  
  
"Well, some are worse then others. I've fallen off ladders and landed almost on my head and been fine, and other times all I do is get piledrived and I'll be out for a week. It all depends on those 'headaches.'" I nodded my head in agreement as Jeff came over and sat on one end of the couch putting my head in his lap. I started to get a little worried that something was really wrong.  
  
"Stephanie?" Said a female voice as the boys helped me up. The headaches were almost overpowering me now to where I could barely see. I felt Jeff hoist me in the air as he mumbled a few words that were blurry and unclear. I tried to shake the headache out for a minute as a hallway came into clear view. Jeff turned into what looked like and examination room as I felt myself being set down on a cold table. I shiver ran up my spine from the cold metal. Jeff's soothing hand moved up and down and my arm as I closed my eyes for second when the door opened.   
  
"Miss Torroll?" A male voice said as Jeff spoke up.  
  
"Yes." Jeff said as the doctor walked over.  
  
"I'm Dr. Wilson. Let's see…" he said fumbling through some papers.   
  
"Can you sit up?" He said as Jeff slowly helped up into a sitting position. The doctor's cold hands grabbed my face by the cheeks and turned my head sternly a few times. I forced my eyes open as he shown a flashlight in them. He asked Jeff a few questions before turning back to me.  
  
"When did these headaches start? Right after the shot, and hour, two hours…?"  
  
"Um… the headaches started about an hour or so after." I said trying to remember.  
  
"Mm hmm. I see." He turned back to Jeff  
  
"Where did it hit her and how hard did it hit her?" He asked. Jeff had seen the replay do he walked over and pointed.  
  
"It hit there, it hit medium hard, but you see it just kinda of skimmed it. Like it hit and then skimmed…"  
  
"Mm hmm, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get hit with a chair? I mean that's kind of unordinary. Was it on purpose?"  
  
"We're wrestlers." Said Matt "It was supposed to be fixed and the connections didn't go right so it hit her accidentally." Matt explained, "It wasn't on purpose."  
  
"Ohhh, I see know. Okay… Mmm hmm." He skimmed over some charts.  
  
"We could do a Cat Scan, but I really feel that its unnecessary at this point. Now we have 2 options, she can stay here for a night or two, or she can go home with you."  
  
"Home." I quickly said because I absolutely hated hospitals.  
  
"Would she be staying with you?" The doctor asked Jeff.  
  
"Yea."   
  
"Alright, here is what you need to do. I suggest that instead of ice, just heat and when she's seeing straight, which should be soon, I suggest eating hot foods, cold things will just make it a bit worse. If the headaches don't go away by tomorrow by 8 PM, come back. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Said Matt as I got myself up. I struggled at first, but with the help of Jeff I wiggled down. I tried to walk out the door as Jeff went to lift me up.  
  
"No." I said pushing him away. I wanted to do this. I grabbed his shoulder for a little support and mentally slapped myself. [Wake up!] I jolted my eyes open as I held his shoulder for a little support and walked out. Matt was behind me and every time I bent slightly, Matt hurried up and straightened my back. I finally got to the car, what seemed like a million and 10 years later. Lucky for us, the hospital call had only taken about 40 minutes. As Jeff got in the back, Matt put the key in and drove off the night.  
  
I was really beginning to become quite worried about myself now as the headaches pounded through my skull. I felt warm tears flood my face as Jeff's lips kissed them away.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" he asked as I sniffled up my nose.  
  
"I, I'm… I'm scared." I stuttered as Jeff held me for a second.  
  
"Its not biggie babe, we've been down that road."  
  
"But its like, its like, its just that… you hear about how bad head trauma is…"  
  
"Don't worry," Matt said, "This is nothing compared to what you're thinking about. People falling out of airplanes…" Matt's voice trailed out as he pulled into the driveway of their home. Jeff held the door open for me as I walked in the house holding Jeff's shoulders for support. I turned right to go to his room. I slowly walked down the hallway as the others turned their heads towards me. I slowly sat down on Jeff's bed and then moving to a laying position.  
  
"I feel like I'm dead." I said as I forced a chuckle. Jeff sat down beside me.  
  
"Its okay, I'm here for ya." He gave a halfhearted smile as he got up and rummaged trough some drawers pulling out one of my huge shirts. "You really should take a hot shower, it'll make you feel tons better. When you get out, you'll feel completely new." I heard him skip across the hallway as the bathtub turned on. A few minutes latter, he came back in and I went to the bathroom as I shut the door and socked in.  
~ The Living Room ~  
  
  
"I hope she's okay." Jay said worriedly, "I feel really bad, we should have practiced that more… it's my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault man, it was just an accident." Amy said as she put her arm around Jay.  
  
"What do you guys wanna do?" Matt asked as he slouched into his chair.  
  
"We can watch a movie." Jeff said smiled as Amy, Adam, Jay and Matt all threw pillows at him.  
  
"NO!" They shouted laughing.  
  
"If you force me to watch Titanic one more time…" Matt said laughing. Sari sat in the corner of the couch smiling. She felt really out of place, like she didn't belong.  
  
"So Sari, let's hear something about you. Make sure that Stef wasn't pull'n on our leg or anything." Matt said as they turned their faces to Sari.  
  
"Well, I was born in Ohio where me and Stef lived until we moved to some other places, and now we're here." She said. "Not much, but hey." They all kind of just stared off for a little while.   
  
~*~  
  
I emerged from the shower feeling a million times better as I slipped on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a huge T-shirt. I opened the door as I walked down the hallway as I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I walked over to the living room. Jeff was sitting on the floor Indian style as I crawled into his lap.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked as I nodded my head yes and laid it on his shoulder.  
  
"Much better." I gave him a small peck on the cheek before laying my head back on him. I saw Sari in the chair just watching.  
  
"Isn't the life of a wrestler sooo interesting?" I laughed, "Did you tell them all our stories?" I asked hoping she had.  
  
"NO!! We couldn't get noth'n out of her!" Matt protested.   
  
"Oh gees, where to start. Ohhhh!!" For the next hour I babbled on and on about everything you could imagine. Adam yawned a bit and stretched his arms out. 2:49 am, yikes!   
  
"I think it's time I went to bed." Adam said getting up.  
  
"Okay, um…. Stef and Jeff, obviously, Jeff's room." Matt said as Sari made kissy faces at me. I stuff my tongue out at her as Matt went on.  
  
"Um… Adam you can go in the 1st guestroom on the right, Jay, the 2nd on the right. Amy, the 1st bedroom on the left, and all that leaves it my room." Matt said as he bit his lip. "I can sleep on the couch." He said as Sari protested.  
  
"No no, its okay, I'll sleep on the couch." Sari said. I rolled my eyes. Sari couldn't last 5 minutes on a couch. She tossed and turned so much in here sleep, she'd fly off the end in no time flat. Adam Jay and Amy had disappeared into their bedrooms where in a few minutes, the lights were flicked off. It had been a very very long day, I was even surprised we lasted this long.   
  
"C'mon Stef, let's get to bed while these 2 sit her and argue. And Sari, if he tried to arm wrestle you for the bed, don't let him use his right hand because he knows a trick that will cut off your circulation so he wins." Jeff said smiling as I walked back into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
"It'll take those 2 days before they figure this out." I said laughing as I eased myself into the bed. I fell with a plop against the new silk sheets. Jeff pulled his hair back with a white bandana as he sat in too.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked as I turned to my site.  
  
"Mmm Hmm. That worked really well." I said as I placed my hand against my forehead. "Well, at least next time I'll pay a lot closer attention. I don't know what I was thinking; just staring off in space."  
"I did that one time; fell of a ladder; nation television, LIVE." Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Ouch." I said, "That's gotta hurt."  
  
"Luckily, in mid air I realized that I was falling and sorta of slipped so I wouldn't hurt my self too badly." I closed my eyes a little anxious to get to sleep as I rolled over as usual into his arms. I felt a soft kiss on my cheek as I drifted off.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Sari and Matt actually hadn't argued long. Matt said that he had a king bed, and as long as they slept on different ends it would be fine. Secretly, Matt just adored Sari, she was a little meek and shy, but from the way Stephanie had described her, this was just an act. Matt slowly got into his bed as he slid off his huge T-shirt. Sari was wide-awake, but snapped her eyes shut.   
  
"That's a good attempt, but not quite good enough." Matt said laughing as Sari slid her eyelids open. "I understand if you don't wanna talk to me." Matt said pretending as if he were hurt. Sari playfully slapped him on the chest.  
  
"Oh be quiet." She said smiling. Matt chuckled a bit as he sat up.  
  
" So, let's talk. Whatcha do?" He said in a cute voice.  
  
"Um, I really don't do much. I mean, I'm studying to be a marine biologist, but I'm still in school right now."  
  
"Really? That's cool!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"So, just go! Star talking kiddo!" Matt persuaded.  
  
"Okay, um, my birthday is September 13,"  
  
"Really? Mine's on the 23." Matt interrupted  
  
"Cool, um, I love the internet. " Matt started to crack up.  
  
"And Albert?" He said laughing. Stephanie really had been talking way too much.  
  
Sara erupted in giggles, "That has been over for the longest time, Stephanie just brings it back to haunt me."  
  
"Yeah, friends do love to do that kind of stuff…"  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Good morning Jeffy." I said with a smile. I tilted my head up to look at him straight in the face almost. His one eye opened a little as I pulled the other one open too.  
  
"Ouch. Violence." He said smiling.   
  
"Violence? That I can do, I need a few ladders, maybe a steel chair or two…." I said as my voice trailed off laughing.  
  
"If anyone is going to jump off ladders it's me babe." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, you never did teach me how to use 'em!" I said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Later." He said rolling his eyes, "You are on injury for 4 days."  
  
"INJURY?!?" What the heck, I was fine.  
  
"Vince called and me and Matt had to say mediocre concussion and his rule with 'High flyers' is 4 days for concussions. I exhaled a slight grunting noise as I fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
"What am I supposed to do for 4 days, just stay here by myself?" This could majorly suck.  
  
"No, we all have a few days off. ." Jeff said   
  
"Oh that's right!"  
  
"The writers are sending scripts and plots. I don't know when they'll get here, but we have like 3 days off, so it's not bad."  
  
"I wonder where Sari is." I said almost completely forgetting about her. I got up and creeped towards Matt's room as Jeff stood behind me with his arm around my shoulder. The door made a rather quiet creek.  
  
"Awwww." Jeff said as we looked in. Matt was lying in the center of the bed and Sari was resting peacefully beside him with her head on his chest and his fingertips were entangled in her hair.  
  
"Here, move." I said shutting the door. "You boys with a z really know how to get a girl." I said smiling.  
  
"That's it midget." I knew what was coming now.   
  
"Jeff stooppp" I giggled as I fell on the floor laughing but he followed me down. He was tickling my hips where he knew I absolutely hated it.  
  
"You sorry?"  
  
"Very sorry."  
  
"Say uncle…" Jeff said.  
  
"Auntie Jeffrey." I said laughing as I felt my entire self hoisted in the air.  
  
"That's it, you really angered my blood." He tossed me over his shoulder as if I was nothing as I pounded on his back. He entered the living room and threw me down on the couch. "Me and you right here right now. He said laughing.  
  
"What would Vince say if he knew you were just throwing me around?" I said as I stood up.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll just have to ensure he won't find out." Jeff said as he soft lips bristled mine.  
  
"You gonna tell him now?" He gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "How about now?" "Or now…"  
  
"Well, maybe we should keep this between us." I said as I moved closer to him. I could feel his small navel ring rubbing up against my stomach as I pushed a strand of hair behind my head. As I drew closer I could feel his hot mucky breath as out lips connected. The world seemed to just disappear as I closed my eyes. His hands held my face close as I heard a door from the hallway creek. I tried to pull out because obviously someone was coming but he had me in such a tight lock, that I couldn't even get out.   
  
"Jeff gets all the action eh?" I heard Matt say. I felt a hand removed and I opened an eye to see Matt semi-violently chopped in the stomach.   
  
"Gees Stef, breath." I heard Sari from behind me as I kicked a leg nailing her in the kneecaps. I heard them leave the room, properly going to the kitchen. When Jeff finally released I gave a week smile.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.  
  
"Because you are doing so well." He said smiling.  
  
"Nu uh, you just wanna take advantage eh?" I said laughing.  
  
"Child, this must be rip on Jeff day or something because you are just having a ball with it."  
  
"It's a national holiday." I said grinning as Jeff plopped on the couch. I crawled over and sat in his lap.   
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Jeff asked, "We have a few days off because we weren't scheduled for any house shows."  
  
"Hmm…." I said thinking. My eyes wandered to the clock, it was only like 8:30."Mecca." I said plain and simple and Jeff flew up nearly knocking me over.  
  
"MECCA!!!" he yelled running down the hallway as Adam yelled from inside a bedroom.  
  
"Shut up Jeff! It's only 8 fricken o clock. SLEE! Just because all of us are old and not 23 years old on a sugar high doesn't mean you can wake us up too." I laughed a little as Matt came in.  
  
"Who said mecca? Now he's like on sugar high." He laughed a little as I ducked into the room where Jeff was already throwing things into a large duffel bag. About 2 seconds latter he said.  
  
"Got everything. You and me both." He said smiling.  
  
"In a matter of seconds you packed everything?" I said laughing.  
  
"IT'S THE MECCA!" Amy came half-awake into the room.  
  
"What is the Mecca?" she asked yawning.  
  
"Myrtle beach." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You guys can come too Amy." Jeff said.  
  
"Well, I promised Adam and Jay that I would practice a lot with them for some upcoming stuff ya know… so I don't think I can."  
  
"That's cool." I said as she walked out. Sari ducked her head in.  
  
"Um… Stef, I need a swim suit." She said as I rummaged through some drawers.  
  
"Here's one." I said pulling out a blue two piece. It was actually one of my fav's. It was a tank top with shorts and a solid blue color.   
  
"Thanks." She said as she took it and hopped off to the bathroom. I pulled out my Japanese bathing suit, which had now become my new favorite as I shoved Jeff out of the room to change.  
  
"Awww." He said as I shut the door.  
  
"NO! OUT!" I said before locking the door as I slipped on my bathing suit and a pair of denim shorts. I combed my hair out a little before opening the door where he was sitting on the floor. "Get up." I said smiling as I yanked him off the ground. I pranced back in the room before shoving a sweater into the duffel bang and swinging it over my shoulders. I tossed Jeff his keys and walked out of the room. Sari and Matt were sprawled out in the couch.  
  
"Ready?" She asked. My bathing suit had actually looked pretty good on her as we walked out towards the driveway.  
  
"Shot gun!" I yelled swinging into the black convertible's front seat as Jeff got in the driver side. Matt jumped the door as he flew into the seat.  
  
"WATCH THE LEATHER!" Jeff scolded as Sari got in slowly.  
  
"Sorry, he gets a bit emotional about his car." I said smiling as he pulled down the driveway and onto the open road.   
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, just the straight highway to go." Jeff said as he set the cruise control at about 60 and turned to me. The back had been really silent as I turned around to see Sari's head resting on Matt's chest and both sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Awe." I said taking a picture with my camera that was lodged in the front seat. "Blackmail is oh so good." I said laughing. Jeff laughed a little before swinging his arm around my shoulder.  
  
"We got a while to go, about an hourish." He said as I leaned back onto the seat and closed my eyes. I never had really intended for Sari and Matt… but it was a possibility, although Sari was really quiet and silent, and kinda just blah compared to me. The wind was blowing through Jeff's multi colored locks when I opened my eyes. His lips gave a soft bristling to mine as I inhaled the deep scent of his secret mixture of cologne. His hands played around with my hair for a minute before I felt soft tiny kisses on my bare shoulder.  
  
"Gee, you have been offal kissy lately, not that I'm complaining." I said as I gave him a slight kiss on the lips. The car was quiet for a minute as I buried the back of my head into his well-sculpted shoulder and closed my eyes to fall asleep.  
  
~*~  
The smell of the waters awoke me as Jeff and Matt was already getting out. Sari was slowly coming to as I jumped out.  
  
"Mecca Mecca Mecca Mecca." Jeff said joyfully as I smiled and jumped out.   
  
"Someone gave you sugar." I said as I playfully hit Matt. "Race ya." I dared in an open competitive style as I dashed for the waters peeling off my shorts along the way. I felt to arms grabs me from behind as the two bodies lifted me over their heads.   
  
"In the water!" Matt yelled as Jeff started to hurl me but quickly caught me mid air.  
  
"Concussion." He said smiling as I pulled a hair. "Ouch. Feisty today." He said smiling as I wiggled my way down. I turned around to see Matt and Sari already lying down on towels asleep.  
  
"Gees, some people." I said smiling.  
  
"Matthew Moore Hardy. This is MYRTLE BEACH. What are you doing… SLEEPING?" Jeff ran over and did the gun signs at his head. "Be ashamed. Very ashamed."  
  
"Come on." I begged pulling his arm. "Let him sleep." We were on a near deserted part of the beach so fans weren't stalking us, luckily. Very luckily. I noticed an old dock as I ran over to it. Jeff came after me.  
  
"Ahhhhh ahhhh." I yelled Tarzan-like as I swantomed into the pool. Jeff quickly followed in. I came up spitting water, but Jeff was no where to be found. "Jeff? Jeff? Jeffy?? This isn't funny…. Jeff????" I dove underwater trying to open my eyes but the water was too thick. I began to panic as I started just going all over. "Matt?" But we were to far off. Suddenly I felt a soft kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Nice to know some one cares." I heard him say as I turned and hit him HARD on the chest. "Ouch!" He said this time meaning it.  
  
"That wasn't funny Jeff! I'm serious…." I said as I tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, really, I am." He said I could feel his wet hair on my shoulder. I sighed a deep breath as I closed my eyes and slowly opened them. "Here, I'll make it up to you." Jeff said as he picked me up and ran across the beach to a small shop that had jet skies and surf boards and some other things. "Can I have one of those sail boat surfboards?" he asked as the sales man pointed to a pile of them.  
  
"Pick one." I grabbed a bright blue one as Jeff put in carefully in the water. I hopped on and Jeff pushed it off before getting on.  
  
"Have you ever rode one before?" He asked as I nodded my yes.  
  
"Like, in 10th grade I rode one a few times in the summer." We started to drift off far into the horizon as the waves got heavier and heavier…  
  
~*~  
  
I yawned as I flipped over. The sun was setting over the ocean. We had spent all day here and it was so much fun. It was getting late and we had been laying on the beach for a few hours. Matt and Sari went somewhere, I really didn't care at this point, and they seemed to get a long well.   
  
"So, was that fun or what?" Jeff said as he pulled me off the ground.  
  
"Okay, that was fun, I will never criticize you for over reacting about the Mecca." I said with a smile as we walked down the shoreline. The sun was almost out of site and gave a cast of orange. Jeff kinda of walked me towards the shoreline and the cold waters were just splashing against my toes. He put his arm around me as his hot breath drew nearer. As our lips connected I wrapped my arms around his neck emerging in his loving feeling. As Jeff pulled back he breathed in a deep sigh.  
  
"Stef, you know I love ya and there's something very important I need to-"  
  
"STEF! COME ON ITS GONNA RAIN!" I heard Sari yell as pellets began to fall from the sky.   
  
"Come on! You left the hood down." I yelled as we bolted up the sandy hill. Jeff dove in the car and pushed a button to raise the roof. I dove in the soaked front seat as Sari and Matt grabbed all the stuff and hurled it the back.   
  
"Gimme a towel." Jeff said as Matt tossed him one and he started to quickly dry off everything.  
  
"That was so much fun." Sari said with a smile.   
  
"Yea." I said a little disappointed… I had felt like I knew exactly what Jeff was going to say…  
  
  
~*~  
  
The rain poured down as Jeff drove home. The car was really quiet as Jeff quietly drove down the drove home. A crash of thunder filled the sky as I jumped a mile. His warm arm wrapped around my side as another strike filled the sky.  
  
"Don't worry." He reassured me. Oh, relax, I told my self. I leaned back into his warm embrace and just decided to go with the flow. I kinda stared off into space for the next few hours. As he pulled into the driveway, I turned around to see Sari asleep in Matt's arms AGAIN. Hmm… I though, this was turning out to be something…  
  
"C'mon Jeff." I said decided to just let 'em be. I pulled his arm and quickly ran into the house to escape from the cold rain. I was absolutely drenched. I tried to squeeze my hair out, but Jeff's strong arm grabbed mine as his other carefully rung my hair out. I cocked my head a little and flashed a grin.   
  
"Let's watch some TV." Jeff said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Jeff, we're soaked." I protested.  
  
"No problem." He said laying a large blanket over the couch before sitting down and yanking me down with him. He flipped the remote on and we started to channel surf. I didn't know what he was going to watch because the only TV show he watched was Raw. He stopped on a channel that was showing highlights from SmackDown.   
  
"My God, Sari must be dead! Why Christian why?" JR yelled into the mic. Jeff's strong hand rolled across my forehead.  
  
"You still do'n alright?" He asked. Frankly, my head still hurt just a little, but I was gonna live through it.  
  
"Yep." I said smiling as we watched some of the matches. This thing with me was turning out to be a huge deal. The door creaked open as Matt came in carrying a sleeping Sari.  
  
"Shh." He said walking down the hallway. I sighed as Jeff laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that what are the odds. You're best friend and my brother. The brunettes and the blondes…" I started laughing realizing that he was right. I stretched my arms and let out a big yawn. "Tired already?" Jeff said yawning and laughing as the same time.  
  
"Well, we spent all day at the beach and got up early, went to bed late…" There was a knock on the door as Jeff went up to get it.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't wake you?" I heard Amy.  
  
"Nah, we weren't asleep yet." Jeff said as I walked over to the doorway.  
  
"Oh my God, you're soaked." Amy said.  
  
"Yea, we just got back a few minutes ago." I said as they started walking upstairs. I moved out of the way as they disappeared into their bedrooms. I moped back towards Jeff as I heard him switch off the TV. I very tiredly walked over to the bed and yanked the covers down. I snuck over to the closet and just pulled out the 1st shirt I saw and slipped it on before starting towards the bed. Suddenly, the room lit up from yet another monstrous crash of lightning. I felt my heart skip a beat as I jumped. Warm hands scooped me up cradle style.  
  
"We get these storms a lot in this part." Jeff's strong Southern accent spoke up. As I wiggled my way down, my soft lips brushed against his sending a shiver up my spine. As my feet hit the ground, I felt myself fly back up. "And where do you think you are going." He laughed.  
  
"Bed." I said sticking out my tongue before he gently tossed me onto the mattress with him. I landed underneath him pinned to the bed. His fingertips twirled through my hair as he soft face got closer. I felt my lips tingle as they longed to near his. Suddenly, the sky and the room were filled with light as the lamp went out and the alarm clock switched off. I felt the mattress rise as he got off and the door open.  
  
"Jeff, where are the flashlights?" Matt asked. The others were long asleep already.  
  
"I don't know." Jeff said as Matt left and he rummaged through some things. I heard the spark of a lighter as 2 rather large candles were lit. "Better?" He asked as I nodded my head. He got closer as his mouth opened, "Now where were we?"  
  
"Um… here?" I said tenderly kissing his lips.  
  
"Or here?" He asked replying with the same.   
  
"I think here." I said as I got almost face to face with him before brushing my lips against his. He flipped me back to my back as he gently kissed me sucking me into his world.   
  
"Are you sure you don't know where the flashlights are." Jeff turned around as Matt backed out.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry. Interrupting. Have fun." He snickered before closing the door.  
  
"Rule number one to hating brothers." Jeff said as I laughed. I lay down resting my head on his chest as I felt soft butterfly kisses on my forehead. I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and closed my eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
"Sorry, no flashlights." Matt said as Sari just nodded.  
  
"That's okay, it really doesn't bother me." Sari replied as a warm arm wrapped around here.  
  
"You don't have to worry, because I'm here." Sari just kinda forced a smile. She really didn't want a relationship with a wrestler, I mean, what a hectic life. For her anyways. She felt safe and snug in his arms, yet a voice inside was screaming, 'Get away!' She rolled over a bit only to her dismay to have a body roll with her. [Worry about it in the morning] She told herself as she closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
I shifted in my sleep as the large body beside me moved around. I groggily opened an eye to a clock that was flashing 12-o clock. I heard rummaging in the kitchen as I jerked up a little.   
  
"Good morning to you too." Jeff said as turned my attention back to him.   
  
"Good morning." I flipped myself to be facing him. I looked out the window to see the world embossed in water.   
  
"Hey, sleep much?" Adam said poking his head in. "We need to plan Raw a little because me and Jay have house shows and some stuff so we got to take off today."  
  
"Oh sorry." Jeff said stretching up. I rolled a bit before forcing my self out of bed. I walked over to a pile and threw Jeff a pair of jeans before scooting him out. After I shut the door, I quickly threw on a pair of athletic pants and a tank top. Quickly opening the door back up Jeff was there already in the jeans as I peaked my head into Matt's room where Sari was laying rather uncomfortably with his arm around her.  
  
"Watch this." I whispered to Jeff before sneaking in. I jumped up on his slightly tall dresser before yelling, "SWANTOM BOMB!" Matt flew open and tossed Sari's and his bodies aside while I hopped off and Jeff was just cracking up.  
  
"Not funny." He said rolling back over and getting up.  
  
"It worked." I laughed as Sari opened an eye.  
  
"Huh? What? Bomb?" She said not even awake yet.  
  
"Nothing." I rolled my eyes. "Adam wants to plan Raw because Jay and him got to go to some shows and stuff."  
  
"Alright." Matt said walking out into the living room. Adam and Jay were already sitting down at the table when we walked in.   
  
"Okay." Adam said as I picked up a banana from a basket and started to peel it back.   
  
"So, it went off air with Sari tied up…" I said as Jeff nodded his head.  
  
"So, it can show like Matt and I looking around and Lita can be look'n too."   
  
"And then, the Titan Tron comes on, and Edge and Christian are backstage and all, 'give us a title shot' blah blah blah. And we're like, a title shot? You got it." Matt said as Adam nodded his head in approval.  
  
"Alright, just how are the Hardyz gonna get me back? I asked as Amy spoke up.  
  
"Yea…" We need a way…"  
  
"Hmm… how about we're like 'If you win, you get the titles AND Sari, but if you loose we get both." Jay said.  
  
"Alright… who wins?" Jeff said.  
  
"Umm… you do… I think the writers said that."  
  
"Alright. So how do you wanna do it? PPV of course…"  
  
"Ladders?" Adam said, as Amy nodded no.  
  
"Over done."  
  
"Hmm… we need something original… how about a um… I got it. Ladder slash Cage match. First either out of the cage over climbs the ladder winds. Over the ladder can be like managerial slip of paper of something. "  
  
"That's good." Matt said as it was settled.   
  
"Okay, so we'll announce it on Raw Monday." Matt said.  
  
"Win by pin fall?" Jeff asked.   
  
"Yeah." Adam said.  
  
"That's about it for now, we'll get the details later. I'll call ya later." Adam said. "But we got to run."  
  
"Yea, see ya later." Jay said as Amy followed. They picked up their duffel bags and walked out.  
  
"Gees, Sari STILL sleeps that much?" I said rolling my eyes. I glanced at the kitchen clock. Noon. Matt walked down the hallway, to wake Sari up, I guessed.   
  
"Is you head still hurting?" Jeff asked as I kinda shrugged.  
  
"Not really, a little, but not too badly." He looked closely at my forehead as I bit my lip to stop from laughing. I felt his fingertips trace over the bluish purplish flaw as I grabbed him by the free hand and pulled him. "C'mon, we can go for a walk." I said trying to pull him out the door.  
  
"ITS ONLY NOON!" I heard Sari yell from the back. I ran down the hallway to see Matt practically pulling her out of bed.  
  
"Get up already!" I dove on the bed landing in-between Sari and Matt smiling.  
  
"Sari, get up!" I said smiling as she flipped over and pulled the covers over her head. "I'll let you, THIS WWF WRESTLER," I said to Matt, "handle her." I said as I walked out to where Jeff was leaning against the doorframe. "C'mon."  
  
~*~  
  
We walked down the wet streets hand in hand. A cold shiver ran up my spine, I was wearing a tank top and Jeff wasn't even wearing a top.  
  
"Cold?" he asked wrapping his arm around me. A small cold breeze blew by as I had a small blackout, but composed myself quickly, hoping Jeff had missed it, but there was no such luck. "Are you still having those?" My eyes wandered around.  
  
"Hardly ever, just like once or twice a day…" My voice trailed off a bit as I knew what was coming. I got thrown over his shoulder. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you just like to pick people up too much." I laughed hoping he'd just lettme down and forget. We weren't far from the house and he ran up the steps. He adjusted me so I was more cradled now and opened the door. My head was nearly smooshed up against his chest and he walked in his room shutting the door. I felt myself carefully being laid down on the bed. "Don't worry, I'm sure-"  
  
"This has been nearly 3 days now, I have head plenty of concussions, and my longest was 2 days, I really think Jay got you good. Hold on." I heard him run down the hallway and the TV switch on.   
  
"ER! Fine I AM GETTING UP!!" I heard Sari yell as feet came in the hallway.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt said to Jeff as their voices got quiet. I heard footsteps back up the hallway as Matt came in. "Stef, Stef, Stef." He said examining the bruise a little closer. I rolled my eyes a bit as he grabbed me at the chin and moved my head around. Jeff came back in the room.  
  
"I watched the highlights a few times… to he hit her right… there." Jeff said to Matt as he pointed to a shot on my forehead that began to throb. I heard Jeff pick up his phone and dial several numbers. "Is this Dr. Wilson?… Mmm hmm… we met you the other day… Stephanie Torrol. Concussion, she said that they're still there a little… Well actually she didn't SAY, it kinda happened… ok…. Mmm hmm…. Yep, of course! Yep… kay, right… Gotcha. Thanks." The phone slammed down as he walked over. "Plenty of rest, don't even get on your feet. He said to elevate the head, lots of liquids, icepack and then heat pack, alternate every 20 minutes. You can only sleep for 30 minutes at a time, and then you need to be woken up. 2 Tylenol, um… I think that's it." Jeff said as he pulled me up a little fluffing several pillows before putting me back up a few inches higher. "And we are going to follow those exactly." I stuck out my bottom lip. "NOTHING will be different." He said sitting beside me. Matt walked in with an ice pack and tossed it to Jeff who lay it gently on my head I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe waited on hand and foot wasn't too bad after all…  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Reality check." I heard Matt as I opened one eye. Jeff walked in with a warm washcloth. "Still alive?' He asked as I cracked a small smile.  
  
"Where's Sari?" I asked a little ticked about the little time that I was spending with her.  
  
"Tak'n a shower." Matt said as he got up and Jeff sat beside me. I felt the warm washcloth massage gently into my skull as my heavy eyelids draped shut again. The door creaked as Matt walked out. I was about to sleep again when I felt small kisses tracing my bruise. I fell asleep full of very happy thoughts.   
~*~  
  
This whole wake me up thing was annoying, finally I just decided to stay awake. I woke up to sounds of the TV where Jeff had drug in a small color TV that I had seen in the garage. Matt and Jeff weren't very big TV watchers, and neither was I really. What was playing on the TV was another story.  
  
"Titanic AGAIN?" I asked as Jeff turned around and looked at me.  
  
"What? HBO's playing it." He smiled as his attention went back to the TV.  
  
"Okay, girlfriend with a concussion or Leo DiCaprio and a big boat." I said as he turned around and looked at me.  
  
"Tough choice." He laughed as I went to chop him in the chest but his hand caught me. "No doing ANYTHING." Matt walked in with a large glass of pop.  
  
"Diet Mountain Dew." He said with a smile as I had a major rollage of the eyes. I took the cup and drank it down quickly.  
  
"Thirsty?" Jeff said laughing.  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe." Sari poked her head in as Matt quickly ran over to her. She kinda looked at him out of the corner of her eye in a look that was like 'Ok… go away now.'  
  
"Can we talk in private for a sec?" I asked as Jeff reluctantly pushed Matt out.  
  
"Alright." They walked out the door shutting it slightly behind them.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked as Sari plopped down on the floor.  
  
"EVERYTHING. At first I was all, 'yay! Me, Stef and some wrestlers… but its just… he's all… and I don't…."  
  
"I know." I said laughing at how I could make sense of that mass array of confusion of words. "Just relax. Go with the flow. He really likes you, open up and stuff. Just be you."  
  
"But what if I don't like…" she said lowering her voice.  
  
"WHY?" I said quickly standing up and almost yelling.   
  
"Because he's a…" She said kinda fading off. I was furious now because basically she was saying that wrestlers weren't good enough which I totally couldn't understand. Jeff ran in when he heard me yell and wrapped his arm around me slightly pushing me causeing me to be forced to fall backwards.   
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked as Sari kidna folded her hands shyly.  
  
"Nothing." My face was red with anger as I let my temper get the best of me. I decided to kinda keep it mum as Matt walked in too with a look of confusion on his face too.  
  
"Huh?" he said as Sari kinda shrugged past him. Jeff's eyes searched the room as I lay back. He gave me a look that wanted to know what was going on as I mumbled something about nothing just mad under my breath. He sat down on the bed and pulled my head into his lap. "C'mon Stef, you can tell me anything."  
  
"It's just that she's so errr sometimes, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand," he said lightly breezing his lips past mine. I small shiver ran up my spine as I tried to sit up a little. "Babe, you got to stay down, I want you to be okay."  
  
"I know, I know." I said reluctantly lying down. "How long?"  
  
"Until you feel better. You know that."  
  
"I feel better." I said smiling.  
  
"I don't think so." He winced a smile.  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Matt asked Sari as he sat down on the couch beside her and she moved over a bit.  
  
"Nothing." She said putting her head down.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me anything." He said smiling in a way that just caused her to melt all over.  
  
"Nothing!" She said attempting to move again, but Matt grabbed her arm carefully but strong and stuck his eyebrows up. "It's just that… NOTHING." She pulled up as Matt released his grip watching her storm down the hallway and shut the door to his room.  
  
"What the heck?" he said to himself.   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Jeff?" Matt whispered creeping into a room with a sleeping Stephanie. She had fallen asleep in his arms as Jeff slowly pulled himself out and walked over and into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah." He said putting his arms on his hips.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I really don't know, she just kinda said that they had an argument over something."  
  
"I tried to talk to Sari, but she stormed off."  
  
"You want me to try?" Jeff asked as Matt had a desperate look on his face.  
  
"Could you? I'll stay with Stef in case she wakes up." Matt walked into the bedroom with Stephanie as Jeff walked into Matt's room and slowly opened the door. He walked in to see Sari's face buried in a pillow as she was sobbing.  
  
"Sari?" He asked as she turned around. "You wanna talk?" She didn't move so Jeff walked over to the bed and sat down beside her as he rubbed her back and her cries became louder and raspier and she began to gasp for breath. She sat up and wiped off her nose and he wiped a tear from her eyes.  
  
"Well.. um… Matt and Steff-ah ah ah n-yyyyyy" She said through the tears as Jeff tried to calm her down.  
  
"Chill out, what's going on? Is it about Matt? He seems to really like you ya know, he's not a very big person on girls believe it or not, there must be something in you that he sees."   
  
"Yea… but…"  
  
"But what?" Jeff asked as she sat up and buried her face in Jeff's chest.  
  
"It's just that, I mean… he's a… and I dunno if I could ever… I mean I never pictured my self with…"  
  
"A wrestler." Jeff said smiling. "So what? It's not his job that should matter, sure, we can be on the road a lot, but every chance we get we come back here, even if its only for a day."  
  
"I know but…"  
  
"But nothing! Okay, tell me honestly, is it Matt the wrestler or Matt the person?" Jeff said as sari wiped her nose.  
  
"Neither, its just that, this could take a little getting used to… and this is just like I met him an that night I had to sleep in his bed! I mean…"  
  
"Hey, the whole bed thing was just a last result. Okay, here's what I'm gonna say to you. I'm his brother and all and Matt's a great person and I think that you need to open up to him and tell him how you feel. Matt'll listen to you, don't worry. Just talk, be more open. He really likes you Sari, just relax and go with the flow." Jeff said giving Sari a small hug before walking back into his bedroom. Stephanie was still asleep and Matt was sitting on a chair that Jeff had pulled up to the bed earlier. "Hey." Jeff said as Matt turned around and stood up.  
  
"So…" He said anxiously awaiting Jeff's reply.  
  
"Chill, I told her to be more open and to relax, I think I really opened her up. Don't be so THERE, stay in the back and just let things happen." Jeff said trying to push Matt out of the room.  
  
"One question. Was it the wrestling?" Matt said hopeful that it wasn't.  
  
"A little, but I think she'll relax. Stef said they always used to watch it… JUST GO." Jeff said finally pushing Matt into the hallway.   
~*~  
  
Did they have to be so loud? I said to myself just as I heard a door slam. I felt what I hoped was Jeff's soft lips on my eyelashes as he whispered.  
  
"Rise and shine." I opened my eyes to see Jeff there with a smile swept across his lips. I scooted over and Jeff sat on the bed beside me. I lifted my head placing it in his laps and he ran his fingers through my hair. "How are you feeling?" He asked.  
  
"A lot better actually. I haven't had a headache in a while. I just think I was pushing myself too fast." I said as Jeff nodded his head.   
  
"Well, maybe this'll help." He said pushing his lips up against mine very softly. The tender kiss was softer then usual and for a few seconds, we just breathed into each other not even fully pushing out lips up.  
  
"It helped a lot." I said pulling back smiling. "What's going on with Sari?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Long story, C'mon, I'll tell y over dinner." He lifted me in the air and carried my to the couch. I giggled a little as I was softly laid down on the leather. I rested my head back on a pillow as I heard several noises coming from the kitchen. Jeff walked in revealing a garden salad with extra egg and cheese and extra ranch.  
  
"Ta da." He said smiling as I accepted the plate and started chopping down on the green leaves. He sat down beside me. "Okay, we're what's going on. You and sari get in an argument, Matt tries to figure out what's wrong. She's all "nothing nothing nothing" runs into back bedroom, I go back, find out why, it's because she never saw herself with a wrestler and how hard that could be to work out and it's moving to fast blah blah blah now Matt's back there and I am not sure what's going on."  
  
"Woah." I said picking up the bast green in my fork before shoveling it in my mouth. Just then, Matt walked out with a huge water spot on his shirt (of which I assumed was Sari's).  
  
"Gotta get some tissues." He said smiling before grabbing the Boyz and disappearing again.  
  
"Let's go kiddo." Jeff said flipping me in the air over his shoulder. I was once again was put on the bed and Jeff sat beside me.   
  
"When can I WALK on my own?" I said puffing out my lower lip. He went into deep thought as I lay my head on chest.  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"NOW!" I said trying to jump up as he playfully and carefully held me back to the bed.  
  
"Do not toy with a tag team champion." He said baring a smile.  
  
"Why… should I be … afraid of something?"  
  
"You're asking for it."  
  
"For what?" I said daring as his lips pressed softly but firmly against my own. I sealed my eyes shut as his arm wrapped around me. His hand held stiffly at my neck as I bent back.   
  
"Hey Steph…. Never mind." I heard Sari as I pushed Jeff off me a little.  
  
"What?" Her nose was slightly red and worn. She inched closer as Jeff got off me and walked out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go, er, get, um, something to drink." I sat up and Sari walked a little closer.  
  
"What's up?" I asked curiously. "Are we cool now?"  
  
"Yea, Sorry about that earlier, I just, you know."  
  
"Yeah. So you and Matt are…"  
  
"We're cool."  
  
"Are you…"  
  
"NO. Not yet… anyways…"  
  
"Oh…. I see." I said bearing an evil smile. She playfully smacked me.  
  
"I just wanted to… you know… make sure we were cool."  
  
"Of course." Jeff walked in holding a glass of water and a bottle of Tylonel. Sari wiggled an eyebrow and snuck out as I wiggled my tongue at her. Jeff smiled and sat down beside me as I willingly took the pill. His warm breath blew in my air as he whispered.  
  
"Everything cool with you two?"  
  
"Of course." His warm lips traced my ear down my neck.   
  
"Great." He purred as I shiver ran down my spine causing me to jolt slightly. I looked up and noticed that the lights were dimmed and the moonlight was shining in brightly. His hands held my hips still as I turned around and looked at him in the eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked softly as his fingers gently massaged my shoulders.   
  
"Absolutely nothing, just, making you feel better." I raised an eyebrow as his fingers deeply rubbed into a sore joint.  
  
"That feels so good." I said flipping my head back.   
  
"Good, it's supposed to." He said wincing a smile. His tongue flickered up my ear as once again I felt a jolt go up my back.   
  
"Jeff stop." I say trying to pull back but not wanting to leave.  
  
"Why?" He asks quietly in a deep voice. I hear the deep purring from his throat again as his lips gently kiss my neck. I reach my hand back and sooth the base of my palm over his slick hair as his lips let go of my neck. My body is flipped around and I am facing him nose to nose. My lips are slightly parted as I move closer to him firmly pressing my lips against his. I feel his hands moving up and down my back. My hands are entangled in his hair and I feel myself running out of breath. I quickly pull away for a split second while I feel him jerk my head back towards his own. I can feel myself running out of breath and getting dizzy.  
  
"Jeff please." I squeak in. My head is spinning and I am becoming extremely disorientated, but he still holds up. "Jeff!" I finally yell giving him a slight push a s I stop to catch my breath. I watch him fall back a little, nearly out of the bed as I plop backwards and close my eyes trying to regain myself.   
  
"What was that about?" I heard him as I assume he sees the awkward shade of my face. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry… I didn't realize, I mean… I don't know how I…" My chest is pounding up and down as I breath in deeply to compose myself. I can feel a slight pounding in my head as he soothes a hand over my stomach.   
  
"It's okay." I sputtered out.  
  
"It's just that, I love you so much, that I want to be with you all the time." He said as I gained up all of my strength. I sat up and looked deep into Jeff's green eyes. Shaking out the last bit of pounding in my head, I reached my hands under Jeff's arms and softly kissed him on the lips a few times before closing my eyelids and opening my mouth. I moved my lips up and down a bit just wanting to be with Jeff all the time. I know realized, that this was the man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.   
  
~*~  
  
Sari lay in Matt's grasp again, but this time, she felt a lot more relaxed, a lot more willing. She boost up the confidence to face him as his dark eyes caused her to melt all over. She traced her finger up and down his beard-like thing and Matt grinned slightly. She started to rub her fingers up and down her neck like she was petting a cat. Matt's eyes were filled with warmth as his lips started towards hers. Sari jolted backwards as he had a look of confusion on his face now.   
  
"No Matt… Not yet… I'm not, I'm not ready." She said as Matt smiled.  
  
"If you're not then nether am I." Matt said as Sari buried her head in his chest and fell asleep.   
  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up feeling over 90 percent better. Jeff was still asleep and I really didn't want to wake him, although I always did. Without even my moving, he opened an eye.  
  
"How do you do it?" I asked as his bared all his teeth.  
  
"Secret." I smiled a bit. I lay back down and closed my eyes and he jumped outta bed. "Come on." He begged as I threw the blanket over my head.  
  
"I'm still not feeling well." I fibbed burying my head into the pillow. I felt a body fly over me as he balanced himself in the air so it appeared that he was on my back, but really not touching me (an-u guys know what I mean) His lips ticked at my neck and I giggled and flipped over, once again, having him pin me to the bed. "I win." He said smiling pinning my wrists to the bed. As his face got closer and his breath got hotter, he released the grip on my arms. Seeing a chance, I dove under spitting myself out his backend smiling.   
  
"Quick as a cat." He said smiling as he tried to chase me. I did my first instinct, run. And I happened to run right into Matt's room. I dove onto the bed landing right beside a very startled Matt laughing.  
  
"Um… Good morning." He smiled as Jeff walked in laughing.  
  
"Oh, you gonna play this game girl?" He said as I pulled the covers in Matt's bed higher over me giggling. I traced my fingers up Matt's arm.  
  
"Gee, you're a lot more buff then Jeff, Matt." I sputtered through the giggled as Matt started to crack up.  
  
"She does hold a point." He said starting to reach his arm around me. I felt the bed jump a mile quickly as Jeff dove in pulling me away form Matt.  
  
"What is going on?" Sari asked sleepily as I felt Jeff dragging me out of the bed by my ankles.  
  
"Matt save me!" I laughed as Jeff hurled me over his shoulder and carried me down the hallway.   
  
"Matt? I am appalled!" Jeff said laughing when we got back into the living room.   
  
"Well, he does have a pretty tight-"  
  
"Don't even say it. Just don't." Jeff said semi-seriously. I kicked my way down twirling my fingers through Jeff's hair the way.   
  
"Don't worry, his butt isn't as tight as yours." I said flashing a smile running my hands slowly down his back.   
  
"Keep going." He said smiling when my hands reached the back edge of his pants. I rolled my eyes murmuring something about men. "What?" He said as I felt his hands go down my back this time. His hands neared my backend and I quickly jumped back, being very touchy about this.   
  
"No." I said slowly backing up.  
  
"Come on Stef, I was just joking." Jeff said trying to comfort me. I slowly back up a little more, going back down the hallway. "Stephanie, come on. It was a joke…" I scarcely heard his voice as a pounding came in my head combined with the millions of thoughts that had just rushed in. The room became a swirling mess and my head went black. I slowly slid down to the ground before passing out.   
  
~*~  
  
  
"SHIT." Jeff yelled loudly diving to the floor beside the limp body of Stephanie.   
  
"What's the- oh crap!" Matt yelled running beside Jeff. "What happened?"   
  
"I, I don't know. We were joking around and she got kind of upset, and walked down the hallway and spun around a few times, and then, blah."   
  
"Um… um…. Oh God, what to do… Sari's asleep, STILL. I'll be right back." Matt ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialed quickly.  
  
"Hello. 911, what is your emergency?" Said a slightly bubbly voice.  
  
"Um… my friend suffered a concussion a few days ago and has been having head trauma and just passed out." Matt listened to the lady's instructions before quickly hanging up.   
  
"Get my keys, I'll get Sari." Matt said running into his room while Jeff dove for Matt's car keys.   
  
"Oh my!" Sari said when she walked out to the hallway. Jeff had Stephanie's now; very pale body wrapped in a blanket and dropped the keys in Matt's hands. Outside, a fierce wind blew and Jeff huddled Stephanie's head up against his chest before getting in the front seat with her on his lap. Matt quickly got in the front seat and Sari hopped in the back. Jeff's face was full of concern the whole way to the hospital. Every stop that Matt made, he held his true love a little tighter. He brought her head closer to his and kissed the strands of her hair. Stephanie's eyes were still sealed shut and her chest was rising and setting heavily. Matt sped into the emergency room doors and Jeff quickly hopped out. The red flannel blanket was still wrapped around Stephanie's body as he quickly went inside. Matt hadn't told Jeff, but the way things were going, there was a chance that Stef could still into a coma. There was a nurse already standing at the door when she saw Jeff walk in.  
  
"Mr. Hardy?" She asked as he nodded his head yes and jogged to her. "Um..." She said looking down at a stretcher.  
  
"Can I hold her?" he asked worriedly as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"This way." She led him down a very dull hallway through another hallway stopping at a small examination room. "Right here." She said looking at a cold gray table. Jeff obediently set her down slipping the blanket off in the process laying it in a heap at the corner. " a doctor will be right in to see you." She said handing Jeff a clipboard before shutting the door behind her. At first, Jeff's eyes gazed around the cold empty room filled with steel machines, but his eyes quickly glanced to the papers he had to fill out. Name. Stephanie Torrell. Birth date, address… occupation… income… he quickly filled the entire clipboard out when a average height man with brown hair walked in wearing a long white lab coat.  
  
"Is this Stephanie?" he asked looking at a chart in his hands.  
  
"Yes." Jeff said staring the man in the eyes.  
  
"Good. Well, I'm going to run some test and we'll be moving around… will you be staying with her?"  
  
"Yes, could I?"  
  
"Of course Mr.…"  
  
"Hardy. Call me Jeff."  
  
"Alright Jeff, can you explain what's been happening?" He asked while hooking up a machine that was checking her heart beat.   
  
"Well, we're professional wrestlers… and she was faking a chair shot, but it accidentally got her. This was about a week or so ago. And she said she was fine, so we were just like okay. Later, she said that she was having these headaches, so we came to the hospital, and did what the doctor told us, and she said she was feeling better. So then a few days later, she had another and broke down so I called the doctor again, and he told me to make her lay down until she stopped having these headaches. So I did, for 24 hours she did NOTHING on her feet. She just laid down. And this morning, she said she was 100% better, so we tried walking ad stuff… and she got all confused and just… plop."   
  
"Mm Hmm." The doctor said hooking up other things and taking notes. Jeff looked at his tag. Dr. Smith. "Well, is Matt your brother? I spoke with him very quickly on the phone."  
  
"Yes." Jeff said noticing the concern in the doctor voice.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go do some tests and try everything, but…"  
  
"But what?!"  
  
"She could slip into a…" The doctors voice headed off and Jeff's eyes bulged out of his head. "But we're going to try everything we can. Right now, she's doing pretty well, she's just un-conscience. " The small bed, Jeff now noticed to be a stretcher, began rolling as the doctor pulled it out of the tiny room. Jeff followed it down the hall pulling at his shirt. He had thrown on the first thing he could find which wasn't very impressive. His wrestling pants and a huge black T-shirt that hung loosely around his figure. Stepping into what was a very cold dark room, the doctor with several other people started testing for everything.  
  
"Mr. Har-Jeff. You need to leave the room for a few minutes while we do some things. You're brother and a friend is in the waiting room and we'll call you in as soon as you can." The doctor said as Jeff placed a soft kiss on Stephanie's cheek before walking out the room. Jeff walked down the dark hallway and was in a large waiting room where Matt sat with Sari putting her head on his shoulder. He was looking at a magazine and Sari seemed to be in la la land. Matt immediately looked up as Jeff walked in.  
  
"Jeff what's going…" Matt said as Jeff moped over and sat down on the long couch beside Matt and Sari.  
  
"I don't' know. They made me leave for a few minutes. Oh Matt, she could slip into a…" A quick tear rolled down Jeff's rough cheeks when he imagined just what could happen.  
  
"I know, don't' worry, she's strong. Steph'll pull through. " Sari jumped a bit when she realized Jeff was in the room. She reached over Matt and quickly gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and wiped his tear away.  
  
"Jeff, be strong. If not for you, for Stef. She needs you to be strong." Jeff nodded his head and laid down on the couch on his back. He stared at the ceiling trying to think of something else, but he couldn't. Matt's hands rubbed Jeff's hair and Jeff let out a deep breath. The next 2 hours seemed like days. When Dr. Smith finally walked back, Jeff jumped up and ran towards him.   
  
"Jeff, we have some bad news." The doctor said as Matt came over and held his brother's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. "She encountered a blow to the head which scattered some brain cells and some messages that were being set there. When she did certain things or moved a certain way, the headaches got worse and eventually, her system couldn't take it anymore. She is very strong to have even lasted that long. Unfortunately, Mr. Hardy, she has started to slip into a coma, but it's not very severe. I believe that she can make it through it, just the way that she responded to our tests before she entered this stage. Right now, there's nothing we can do but wait. Come this way…" The doctor said leading Jeff and Matt down a hallway. He opened the door to a room where Stephanie lay in a bed. Several tubes were running up her nose and wires were attached here and there. Jeff made a dash for the bed and scooped up his lover's hand. There was 2 wires running from her hands and Jeff sat kneeled on the floor beside her. He could here the faint voices of the doctor and his brother in the background, but they were not important. Come on Stef! He thought. You can pull through it! He felt another hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see his brother. Looking into the pale face of Stephanie, Matt knew that this could be a few days. He pulled a chair over to where Jeff was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Here." He said and Jeff took the seat graciously.   
  
"Why Matt? Why her?" Jeff asked as his face started to stream down with tears.  
  
"Jeff… the doctor said that it looks like in a few days she'll pull through."  
  
"But what if she can't? What if it gets worse Matt? I won't be able to live. I can't. I can't go on… I just… I love her Matt."   
  
"Jeff…" Matt said handing him a tissue and kneeling beside him. He glanced into her now near white face. " I know you do. Heck, I love her too. You just need to be here for ya. Trust me buddy. She knows you're here." Matt gave her a small kiss on the cheek and his brother a rub on the back before walking back out to Sari. Jeff took the tissue and wiped along his eye lines.   
  
"Steph. Steph, I know that you can't answer me, maybe, just maybe though you can hear me. I, I love you. And I am going to be right here with you. He gave her hand a hard squeeze practically begging that she could and would squeeze back, but her cold hand just lay tightly in his.   
  
~*~  
  
"How's he doing?" Sari asked as Matt walked back in the room.  
  
"Frankly, not well. Not well at all. He's really upset about this." Matt said as he got back in his chair.   
  
"I feel really bad about this."  
  
"Why do you feel bad?" Matt asked and Sari laid her head back down on his shoulders.  
  
"Because I come, and she gets a concussion… and a coma…. I mean, it's all my fault."  
  
"Don't' you ever think that. It was not your fault at all! You had nothing to do with it." Matt said quickly. All his days when he was little came back… his mother dying… being in the cold hospital… him and Jeff crying saying that it was their fault and their father quickly yelling at them that it wasn't…. Matt finally cracked and started crying from Stef, and Jeff, and remembering the past. Sari jumped a little. She wasn't used to seeing wrestlers cry.  
  
"Sh. Baby, it's alright." She put his head on her chest and stroked his jet-black hair trying to rock him gently. The insides of Matt felt like they were being ripped apart. All the bad memories… he felt himself moving back and forth and he quickly tried to control himself. He brought his head up to Sari's eye level where here compassionate face was waiting. Looking around a bit, he made a move forward slowly. Sari closed her eyes and breathed in. When she saw what was coming, she opened her mouth, inviting him in. As his lips hit hers, she just stood there, millions of thoughts rushing through her. Everything that was going on… Matt… Steph… Jeff… Sari pulled back cutting it off a little quickly. Matt seemed more relaxed… and just that made Sari happy. Just seeing Matt happy( ier) made her happy too.   
  
~*~  
  
Jeff! The alarms in my head went off. I knew he was here, where was I? I'm surrounded in darkness and I can't move. Arm… go up! I command but it lays flat. I can't do anything. Oh no! I think, I'm in a coma. Oh God, Jeff! Help me!  
  
~*~  
  
Beep Beep Beep. The machine measuring her heartbeat keeps going at the same steady beat. Jeff lays a soft kiss on Stephanie's hand when the door creeks open and a female nurse walks in. She changed the IV bags silently and scurries some other things around.   
  
"Jeff. How are you?" She asks. It's been 4 days and Jeff had only left Stephanie's side a few times to use the bathroom, but even then he had made Matt swear to sit there and hold her hand. Various people had come and left flowers and her family had called. They couldn't get a flight, but talked to Jeff for nearly 2 hours.   
  
"I'm holding up." He said as whom he had known to be Trista moved things around some more. Jeff had called Vince and talked and Vince granted Matt and him off until Steph was out and then Jeff could stay with her until she was doing much better.   
  
"That's nice. There are some people here to see you. And Stephanie." She said as there was a knock at the door. Matt peaked his head in with several other people. I row of blondes walked in quickly. Jeff smiled glad to see Jay, Adam and Chris.   
  
"My God." Jay said running over to Jeff and giving him a huge hug. Jeff and Jay had been through a lot together. "I am so sorry, this truly is my fault, we should have practiced… we should have…"  
  
"Jay, for the last time, it is not your fault. Accidents happen." Jeff said as Adam set down yet more flowers on a table.   
  
"Jeff, we're here for ya." Adam said and Chris's eyes shifted around the room looking at everything. "Amy says that she wants to come, but she's booked for a few days."  
  
"Hopefully, you'll be out of here by then." Chris said giving Jeff a sturdy pat on the back. After a little while, the 3 left for a new show and Jeff and Matt were there alone again.  
  
"Where's Sari?" Jeff asked as Matt handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Sleeping out there. Jeff's it's been 4 days… you need to get outside of this room. You haven't left this room at all."  
  
"Matt, I have been here for 4 days, and I will be here for 4 years. I am not moving." Jeff sternly said as Matt backed off. Jeff's clothes were wrinkled from the sitting. He had barley slept at all, maybe 4 hours a night and Matt often walked in to Jeff talking to her.  
  
"Okay, it's going on 12 am, I'm going back to the waiting room with Sari to sleep. Here." Matt tossed Jeff a small blanket on his way out before giving Stephanie a kiss on the cheek. Jeff held Stef's hand firmly before nodding off for a few hours.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Matt walked back out to see Sari sleeping peacefully on the couch in the red flannel that Jeff had brought with him several days before. Matt lifted up Sari's head and put it in his lap. He had only left the hospital a few times to get something. He had shaved this morning because his beard was coming in bushy, but Jeff hadn't and looked absolutely horrible. Large bags had formed under his eyes and he just looked a mess. Maybe… maybe tomorrow. He thought before laying a little kiss on Sari's forehead and falling asleep.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
"And then this one time… when me and Matt were little, he dared me…" Jeff had just talked on and on for 4 days telling Stephanie everything. Something's she knew and something's she didn't. Trista had been in and out already for once. He looked over at the machine that was still going Beep beep beep. Jeff gave Steph's hand a little squeeze and the beeps started to speed up. Beep beep beep beep. He squeezed a little harder and they went faster yet. Suddenly, he felt a slight squeeze back. A light one, but one never the less. "Steph? STEPH!" He said as she tugged his hand a little.   
~*~  
  
I kept pushing myself. GO! I'd been trying for days to get through. I was stuck in this dark room, and I saw a tiny light. WALK INTO IT! I commanded myself. I felt a sight squeeze on my hand and I put all my strength to squeeze it back. I had heard bits and pieces of what I knew what Jeff talking over the last few days. I tried to shake my head but still no movement. WALK! GO! I could feel myself walking forward with all my might, just wanting out of this dark room. As I jumped into the light, I flickered my eyes open to a hospital room to see Jeff standing there, his face wet from tears.  
  
"STEF!" he said starting to dive for me but backing off. There was so much I needed to tell him. I knew he was there with me the whole time. I heard him most of the time. His beard was bushy from not being shaved and his roots were coming in through the deep blue head. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing would come out. Err. I had so much to tell him!   
  
"Jeff." I finally stuttered very raspy. "I love you." I finally got out after what seemed like a million years.   
  
"I love you too." He said. I felt my hand still being held. "I'm so sorry about the other day… I didn't mean to offend you… I didn't know." I nodded my head when I saw a very familiar face walk in.  
  
"Jeff here's your coffee. You really need to… STEF!?!" I tried to force a smile when Matt plowed in stopping himself from squeezing the life out of me. " I knew you could do it." He said "Jeff, get a doctor."  
  
"I am not getting up." Jeff said laughing as Matt walked out and got Dr. Smith whom came in smiling brightly.   
  
"Hello Stephanie. I am Dr. Smith. I'm very glad to see you recover so well, but we still have a while to go." As he sat there and explained this big long story all I could think about was wanting to get back into Jeff's warm embrace.   
  
~*~  
  
  
"You doing okay?"   
  
"YES!" I said for what seemed the 19th time. It had been 2 weeks since I * woke * up and Jeff was being WAY over protective which drove me insane.  
  
"Jeff, if she wants to fall flat on her face, just let her." Matt said as I stuck my tongue out at him. They wouldn't let me up for like ever, and now Jeff insisted he held my hand. He reluctantly let go as I walked back and forth the room fine.  
  
"Seeee." I said, "I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry! Gees, I've never dealt with someone in a…" Jeff voice faded off. He was really picky around that word now. I walked towards him and faked a fall that only sent him hurdling into the ground in front of me.  
  
"Now who needs help walking?" I said as Matt stood there and laughed at him. I was just happy to be back in our house. They let me out a few days after I got up because I was doing so well. I've always been stronger then the average person though.   
  
"Alright alright, you win." Jeff said giving me a small kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Ohh, is that all?" Matt said, "Anyone can do that." He gave me a kiss right where Jeff had before Jeff knocked him playfully to the ground.   
  
"I'm not competing." Jeff said sticking his nose up.  
  
"I am." I giggled before brushing my lips up against Jeff's.  
  
"What the hell?" he said laughing before softly caressing my lips with his own for a few minutes. I heard Matt whistle for a sec.  
  
"You guys win, I'm not going that far." Sari had been gone now, she left about a week ago. Had matters to attend to. At least that's what she said. But she wanted to come back as soon as she could. I backed off Jeff for a second and he smiled a deep smile.  
  
"We won." He grinned. I just smiled a bit and put my head on his chest as he sat down.   
  
"So… today's Monday." I said looking up at him. "It's noon…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"What are we doing later today?" I said.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Come on Jeff! Accompany… Vince said you were supposed to have a match… you still can! You've been gone for like 3 weeks, the fans'll wonder."  
  
"NO. They think that Adam and Jay still have you. They shot a few promo's and haven't wrestled either so they "disappeared" too."  
  
"I let you when you fell off the ladder!"  
  
"I WASN'T IN A COMA."  
  
"SOOOO. I feel fine! Much better then you were!"  
  
"This is not going to be discussed Stef! No discussion. The answer is No. Period, Dot end of it."  
  
"Jeeeffff!"  
  
"What are you arguing about?" Matt said walking in brushing his teeth.  
  
"Tell her she can't some to Raw, that I'M not going to Raw!"  
  
"NO STEF! You don't have anything to do anywise. And while we're on it… Jeff you are coming. You have a promo."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"We have to be look'n for Sari, I told you a week ago. And shoot some stuff so it looks like we   
have for a while."  
  
"Can I come?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"That was the plan, but you MUST stay in locker room ON the couch at all times. No getting up at all, no matter what. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah." I said quietly.   
  
"It's in Raleigh, so we're in luck tonight. Not much driving." Matt said before picking up a few things. Jeff followed him out the room for a sec as I laid back down on the couch.   
  
~*~  
  
"Way to cover it up." Matt said to Jeff giving him a silent high five.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't sure I could keep a straight face.   
  
"So, after next week's raw?"  
  
"Yeah." Matt gave his brother a huge hug.  
  
"You know I love ya. This means competition."  
  
"I love ya to man." Jeff said holding his brother a little tighter before walking back out to see a sleeping Stef. Picking her up, he held the small chain that he had got her last week in his fingers. It was a silver chain with small diamond heart on it. As he looked down at her sleeping, he knew he was going to do the right thing.   
  
~*~  
  
Bored bored bored. I am sitting in their dressing room being bored bored bored. Jeff and Matt were shooting promos for Raw and there was nothing to do. I saw the door creak open and Amy walked in.  
  
"Hey." She said quietly tucking a red streak behind her ear and I sat up.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How are you?" Amy hadn't seen me since a few days before the "misfortune"  
  
" I feel great actually."  
  
"Oh, I knew you were tough." She said embracing me in a big hug. "I really wanted to come visit you, but Vince had me booked soo much. WWF Vote, matches… promo's… signings… unbelievable."  
  
"That's okay Amy, Jeff said that you sent your love." I said smiling. The door opened and a bright head poked in.  
  
"Hello ladies." He said trying to imitate the former Val Venis.  
  
"Hello sweetie." I said smiling as Jeff walked in further. "I have about 20 minutes before I have to go back out. Matt is doing… well, I don't know what Matt is doing… I think more promos. We are HUGE On Raw. Great." He said smiling. I patted the couch for him to sit next to me and Amy started out the door.  
  
"I got to go guys, I hope you get even better Stef." She said with a smile before carefully shutting the door behind her. I looked over at Jeff who had his arm over my shoulders and was playing with my hair. He flipped all of it onto my one shoulder before playing with my neck; which he knew drove me insane. I felt his fingers going up the side of it… and his soft lips kissing it. I turned my neck to plant a kiss on his cheek before Matt ran in quickly out of breath.  
  
"Jeff…" pant pant "Come here, NOW." He said sternly as Jeff noticed worry in his voice and got up and walked out.   
  
~*~  
  
  
Jeff walked in the hallway where Matt was leaning over breathing heavily. "What's the matter?" Jeff asked.   
  
"It's Sari. I went to check our messages, and the police, they, can't find, or I don't know, what. Sari was supposed to go to work and hasn't showed up at all. No one's seen her since she left our house last week or so."  
  
"Oh my God, are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure Jeff." Matt said while Jeff paced back and forth a little.  
  
"JEFF MATT! YOU HAVE A PROMO!" A voice yelled as they ran down the hallway to do it * really * quickly.   
  
~*~  
  
Bored Bored Bored. Matt and Jeff were cutting a promo looking for me right now. I heard the phone in Jeff's bag ring as I bent over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I asked when Jeff walked in the room and saw me on the phone.   
  
"STEF! Stephanie, help me! Stephanie I need yo-" Click, Oh God, that was Sari.  
  
"JEFF!" I yelled as he ran over.  
  
"What? Who was it?"  
  
"Sari! She said that she needed me to help her and she was screaming and then, and then, click." A million things flew through my mind.  
  
"Matt said that the police called, she's missing." Jeff said frantically before fishing a phone out of Matt's bag and calling the police.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
I paced back and forth of the police station while Jeff talked to some guy. They tried to trace the phone call from his cell, but they couldn't. So, I sat here with his phone hooked up to some machine. The secodn it rang, it traced to where the signal was from, just in case she called again. Frankly, I was going to crack. My best friend is missing, I just got up from a coma… the world was not going very good for me. I felt Jeff's arm around me but I was too distant to turn around.   
  
"Stef." His sweet voice said but I kept staring off trying to figure everything out. "Babe?" I could hear a little bit of worry in his voice when I slowly turned around exposing a small stream of tears that were now going down my voice.  
  
"Oh Jeff… what if… what if…" I could barely form the words. "What if she's dead!" I cried burring by face in his chest and his arm wrapped around me as he rubbed my back. I sniffled my nose a little as the tears rolled. I really couldn't imagine going on with my life if she was dead.   
  
"Stef, don't worry, they're doing everything they can to find her." Jeff said trying to comfort me. "But we need to stay here for a few days because the guy could find out that you know now…" He said. "I've already told Vince and he says that your safety is the most important thing here. They have a few rooms for temporarily witness protection, and me and you need to stay here, okay? Matt's going to bring the clothes, and he may need to stay too because they can link to me, and then you through him." Jeff said as I nodded my head. "But don't worry. Sari's real tough." He said As I moved my nose a little. I lifted my head to see the dark water stains on his chest. "It's okay." He said as I put my head back down.  
  
"Miss Torrell?" a man said as Jeff slowly moved me in that direction.   
  
"Yes…" I siad through slight tears.  
  
"Your boyfriend has told us a lot of information, but we need some things from you. Please, take a seat." Jeff sat down and I sat in his lap. Frankly, I just wanted to be with someone who I knew cared right now. "Well, how long have u known Miss Jones?"  
  
"I… I really don't know, a long long time though."  
  
"Okay, did she ever seem, emotionally challenged to you?"  
  
"NO!" I said a little loud defending my friend.  
  
"Okay, um…" Jeff's arm rubbed around my shoulders as the officer asked more questions and wrote down what I said. "Alright, I believe Matt is bringing some things and the 3 of you will be staying next door. It's a witness protection. If this person knows that you know, he may come after the three of you. It appears to be just a regular hotel… but it has a LOT of security."  
  
"Okay." I mumbled as Matt walked in. The police officer asked Jeff how many rooms and he said 2. The officer's eyebrow kinda raised but he handed him 2 keys. I ran over to Matt who dropped several bags and gave me a huge hug.  
  
"How ya holding up?" he said softly noticing my red face.  
  
"I'm surviving." I said as he gave me a small kiss on the forehead. I picked up a few of the bags, it looked like Matt had run through the house and thrown everything he saw into huge bags in a hurry. Jeff walked over and took a few and we walked next door. When we got in, I noticed that there was a metal detector around the door and a lady looked at us. Jeff showed her the key and an ID and some papers that an officer had given her. She picked up a phone to confirm it. A few minutes later she let us pass.  
  
"Wow. Tight security." Jeff laughed. There weren't many rooms here. Maybe 10. We were the only ones here. It looked really plain. From the outside, it was a normal hotel, but there were white walls and 10 doors right in a room. The rooms had one TWIN bed. Uh oh. I threw my stuff on the floor. There were no windows and a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. And the bad part was, we could be here for a few weeks. We didn't have adjoining rooms and the doors locked when u shut them. Jeff saw me eye the tiny bed, "Don't worry, me and Matt have been in smaller beds then that. When you first start out, it can be really rough." He said smiling as I sat back down in his lap forcing a smile. I was still red and I could feel another panic attack coming. I tried to regain my self by breathing deeply but all it did was make things worse.   
  
"Je-e-ef-f-f!" I said sobbing on him again. I felt him blow lightly in my ear which always calmed me down. My breathing was still raspy and tears were lightly coming, but I felt a little better. His hand rubbed my back again and I wrapped my legs around his waist to regain my balance. He lightly kissed me. I pressed my lips against his when he pulled back. I knew what he was thinking. I was upset and he would be "taking advantage".   
  
"Not now." He said seriously standing up. He walked over and began to go through bags. I followed him over and began to pull things out too. I started putting things away. The dressers didn't have much room, so we had a general pants drawer and a general shirt drawer. I looked down to see valley of "undergarments" There was one drawer left, and Jeff was stuffing his boxers in it. I shyly pulled out my underwear, slightly ticked that Matt had gone through my personal drawers. ERR MATT! I thought. He had the skimpiest things I owned. I rolled my eyes while I tried to sneak them into the drawer. Jeff raised an eyebrow as I started laughing.  
  
"I am going to hurt your brother," I said laughing. We put some other things around the room that Matt had grabbed. I plopped down on the bed and Jeff sat beside me. "This is going to be tough." I said laughing.  
  
"Nah." He said as he played with my hair. There was no TV in the room, obviously this place didn't get much government funding. I went back to some bags and was glad to pull out Jeff's notebook and my laptop.  
  
"Here." I said tossing the book and a pencil to him. He started writing away as I flipped on my computer.   
  
"Hey…" Jeff said as I looked up at him. "You can't email or chat or post on message boards. That was one thing the guy told me. No outside communication."  
  
"Alright." I said. As I surfed the web a little. About an hour later, I got bored and logged off. I looked over at Jeff who was deep into his little world. I bent over to read it a little. "That's so sweet!" I said smiling. It was a love poem. My favorite.   
  
"Thanks, you're my inspiration." He said smiling before landing a kiss on my cheek and getting back to work.   
  
"I'm gonna go see Matt okay?" I said as he nodded yes and I walked next door and lightly tapped on the door. I heard footsteps as Matt opened the door.  
  
"Hey." He said smiling.   
  
"Hey." I walked in and he shut the door.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm bored to death and Jeff is writing."  
  
"Ohhh, I know how THAT can be." Matt said laughing. I felt another attack coming on when Matt held me close and I sniffled. "Don't worry." He said trying to comfort me. I leaned my head against him and I could feel the tears again. They were uncontrollable and fell at anytime. This was going to be a rough couple of weeks. I felt Matt sit me down on the bed, but I couldn't see anything through the thick tears covering my eyes and face. "Stef Stef Stef…" Matt said as I felt a tissue try to wipe them away. I heard him get up and walk next door, I laid back on his bed hiding my face in his pillow sobbing. My body started to tremble. Not only could Sari be dead, but he could be after us too, and what if he got to Jeff… I wouldn't be able to go on. I literally could not keep living.   
  
"Oh Stephanie…" I heard Jeff's voice. My whole body felt limp and I was still shaking uncontrollably. I felt him stick his arm up the back of my shirt and gently rub my back, which calmed me down, a little, but I still felt like crap. "Steph, listen to me, you're still having some prob's from that um… incident a few weeks ago… and you can't do this to yourself, it's just going to make things a whole hell of a lot worse. Do you understand?" I tried to pull myself up and Jeff grabbed my hand to help me.  
  
"I… yes… I understand… buuutt---" Tears again, " I can't control it!"  
  
"Yes you can, you have to be very very strong Stef, just tell yourself to be strong or think about other things." I wiped the tears away from what were now my very very sore and red eyes to see Matt sitting in the corner. Jeff scooped me into the air cradle style and I wrapped my arm around him. He carried my back to our room and plopped me down on the bed, but I shakily got up.  
  
"I'm going to try to take a shower." I said softly while walking to the tiny area and shutting the door. There was a very little bit of space, but yet I peeled off my clothes and sat them by the sink. I turned the water on semi warm. I reached my hand in to make sure the water was right, and it was, so I stepped in.   
  
~*~  
  
I got out of the shower when I realized that I had left my clothes in the other room. I looked around for a towel, but I couldn't find one. Shit. Just plain Shit.   
  
"Um… Jeff…" I yelled through the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you get me some clothes?" I asked as I heard him get up. I hid behind the door just sticking a hand out, being VERY careful. Several drawers opened and slammed. When I felt clothes being laid in my hand, I quickly pulled my hand in and shut the door. Fwew. I examined what he gave me- SHIT. MEN. I thought as I slid on the red thong. My God. It wasn't that bad considering some of the other things Matt had tossed in the bag. Gees. I made a mental note to smack him later before continuing getting dressed. . I slid on Jeff'S red plaid boxers and my black tank top. I walked into the room and snuck up on Jeff who was writing again. I slapped him HARD in the back when he turned around smiling.   
  
"What?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"What do you think?" I said while he started laughing.   
  
"WHAT?" I just emitted a sigh and sat down on his back smiling. He lifted me up and plopped me back down on his stomach. For once, I wasn't thinking about Sari and I slid down on top of him resting my head on his chest. He lightly kissed my forehead before I tried to drift off to sleep. After 10 minutes of tossing and turning on top of him, I plopped down beside him. It was a tight squeeze, but we fit. I swung my leg over his hip and laid my head down on his out stretched arm. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss goodnight before drifting off.   
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes and leaned over to the body beside me and gave it a quick kiss on the lips before opening my eyes.  
  
"Hey hey, don't make me talk to my brother." I heard Matt said as I JUMPED a mile.  
  
"MATT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I said slowly trying to back off.  
  
"Jeff had to go do some laundry down the hall and you were crying and like hyperventilating in your sleep, so Jeff told me to get in beside you incase anything happened." Matt explained. I was too tired to argue. I rubbed my eyes before slowly getting up. There was a loud tone in the room and it scared the crap out of me. I jumped what must have been 3 feet when Matt got up. "We got to go, they buzzed your room. It mans that they need us in the front. NOW." Matt said. I was still wearing my pajamas and Matt was just in his boxers. Great. We walked down the hallway where Jeff was coming towards us with a small bin of laundry. "We got to go to the front." Matt said as Jeff walked with us. The lady at the front was smiling as we walked towards us.   
  
"Hey Mr. Hardy, Miss Torrell and Mr. Hardy." She said smiling. "We may have found a little evidence. They found Sari's car at a parking lot and fingerprints on it. They haven't traced it yet, but they are right now. We'll be in touch." She said smiling as if to scoot us off. We walked down the hall and I felt a bit better that they were looking.   
  
"See." Jeff said squeezing my arm. We walked back into the room and I had no idea what we were going to do. There was nothing to do at this place. Jeff lay down on the bed beside me and held me close. "Told ya so." He said as I let out a weak smile.  
  
"I know I know." I said before lying down. I just laid back and thought that maybe I could just go into la la land for a bit. Thoughts started swirling through my head until I felt soft lips press against mine. Jolted out of my dream place, I pressed back and flipped Jeff onto his back and wrapped my lips around his. I could feel Jeff over-powering me and I was flipped now and he was on top. He he he. I thought while I slowly rocked my hips back and forth. I tiny growl erupted from Jeff's throat as I held my hands at his waist. I giggled for a second until his lips covered mine again. I don't know what it was, but I just always wanted to be with him. Oh my God Stef. I told myself. You are in love. This can't be… I felt Jeff get off me and plop down beside me.   
  
"That was nice." He said smiling.  
  
"Hey Jeff, come here for a second." Matt said through the door I heard Jeff walk out and he left   
the door open. "You got lipstick on your face." Matt said laughing as he wiped it off. I could see Jeff blush a bit before he walked next door. That door opened and shut and I just leaned back and relaxed. About 10 minutes later Jeff came back in.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing… just some… um… Matt wanted to know about, um… do you tuck your legs for the 1080 Splash or not."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I said smiling and he pulled me up.   
  
~*~  
  
It had been 2 days and somehow we had kept ourselves occupied in the tiny rooms. We weren't allowed to leave for any circumstances so it was a pain in the ass keeping ourselves occupied. We had been playing a lot of cards and games like Charades with Matt. We were all sitting in the room after about 2 hours of euchre. BUZZ. The three us of got up as if we were veterans and walked down the hallway. We got to the front room as usual and there were several cops and other men with the lady at the front desk. My eyes looked around a little while Matt and Jeff who stood on wither side of me just kinda looked at the other men there.   
  
"Miss Torrell? I am Detective Orsell and these are several of the men who have been helping me find your friend, and well, the good news is that we have found her." A sigh escaped my lips, "And we have found the man that kidnapped her and he is behind bars. The bad news is," Bad news. Shit. Bad news is always horrible. I felt Jeff and Matt both reach an arm around me while the detective went on. "And, she was not in very good condition. She has to recollection of what happened. All she remembers is going to her car and ending up in this guys basement. Now, right now, we cannot tell you the details but she is at Saint John's Medical Hospital near here and she can leave soon as long as she's with someone because I think that she won't be doing much. Lucky for her through, she didn't' get that bad."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be more then happy to take care of her."  
  
"Okay, well, then you 3 can go after filling out these papers…" He handed us some papers and I filled mine out as quick as I could before running down the hallway to pick all of my stuff up. Soon after Matt and Jeff came in and packed a few things. When everything was done, I quickly shoved Matt and Jeff into the car and get out of there. Matt got in the driver side and drove straight for the hospital. It wasn't the same one that I had been in, I'd never heard of this one but obviously Matt had because he pulled up right to it. I practically flew out and dove for the information room with Jeff hot on my heels. There was no one at the desk, so I waited a minute. Matt had jogged in as a man came up to the desk.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" He asked, as I just wanted past the small talk.  
  
"Where is Sari Smith?" I asked fanatically as he told me the room and I took off down the hallway. Jeff was hot on my heels and Matt was behind him. I dove for the room matching the number that the man had given me and I walked to see Sari sitting there on the bed looking very uncomfortable. "SARI!" I yelled diving for the bed and flying onto the bed.   
  
"Hey." She said normal as always. Matt and Jeff poked their head s in but decided to lean up against the wall as I started talking with Sari.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jeff leaned against the wall and dropped to the floor followed by Matt. "I'm glad she's okay." Matt said running his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Me too. Stef was ready to crack and so was i. I have been doing so little wrestling lately… I mean… we're the tag champs. We're supposed to defend twice a week and we're lucky to get one every other week. "  
  
"I know." Matt said nodding his head. "So, have you two… wink wink yet?" Matt said laughing and raising an eyebrow.   
  
"NO." He said sternly turning his head.  
  
"Okay okay, don't get so worked up. I was just wondering." Jeff was a little ticked but quickly got over it.  
  
"Have you decided when u wanna ask her?" Matt said curiously as Jeff pulled the velvet box from his pocket. He kept it with him at all times if he ever could get the courage up to ask her.   
  
"No, I'm just so scared that she'll say no…." Jeff said looking at the rather large rock on the beautiful ring. It was a lot of money, but anything was worth it for Stephanie.   
  
~*~  
  
I was trying to get Sari to tell em what happened, but she was skeptical on it. She just said that she would tell me later. Jeff and Matt came in later and we signed the papers to get Sari out of there. Matt drove us back to the ranch in Cameron and he had carried Sari into the house while me and Jeff drug all the bags into the house. Sari was physically broken down form everything. She couldn't walk yet and her face and arms and legs, and well, everything as bruised deeply. She was still in a hospital gown because when the police found her, her clothes were so shredded that they were practically ready to fall off. She had a lot of Band-Aids everywhere and it really scared me to see what happened to her, but she still acted so normal. I went into Jeff and my room and pulled out some clothes. I couldn't think about how we were going to do this. I couldn't lift Sari up, she couldn't move at all.   
  
"Out." I said to Matt and Jeff who walked down the hallway to start putting things away. I carefully got her to sit up against the couch and slip my huge T-shirt on her. Actually, it was Jeff's and came to my knees to it was just the biggest thing I had every seen. I didn't even know why he had it. He was super skinny. Matt and Jeff came back out and Matt looked at Sari not quite sure about what to say. I mean, what do you say to someone in her situation. I decided that maybe he wanted to talk to her alone and I pulled Jeff into his bedroom. We walked in and he figured the same thing that I had. A thought just occurred to my mind and I felt my heart drop. Jeff and Matt were doing so much for me and ever since they met me, they've had to change their lives. I mean, I met them after falling flat on my face. Then I get a concussion, and then a coma, and now this. I guess I started crying AGAIN because Jeff held me against him. I had been so emotional lately.  
  
"Babe, what's wrong?" How was I supposed to tell the man that I loved that he was too good for me? I couldn't form words. Only muffled noises escaped my lips as Jeff held tighter and I held him back. "Come on Stef, we have been through it all."  
  
"Jeff, its that, that, you've done more for me then anyone else I ever known, and, and I don't deserve to be yours. I have caused so much trouble with EVERYTHING and you, you got me a job and you've helped me along through bumps, and you've been there for me…"  
  
"Stef," Jeff pushed me off a little and held my chin to his face so I was forced to look into his hurt eyes. "I would do anything for you. I could die for you, that is how much I love you." I could see a tear rolling down his cheek and I hated to hurt him like this "I want you to live more then I want myself to live. I cannot go on without you. You are my heart and my soul." I was now crying and I held him as hard as I could pressing my body against his. I looked into his dreamy eyes and passionately pressed my lips against his devouring in him. I could feel him pushing back and his tongue probed at my lips and I willingly separated them as he slipped his tongue in. I kept my eyes open though as he shut his because all I wanted to do was see this wonderful wonderful man. I moved my hands to behind his neck and he moved his to my very very lower hip. I finally shut my eyelids as the room spun around and everything just blended together so the only thing I could see was him. I inched us over still hooked at the lips as I flipped him onto the bed and lay beside him. I didn't want to let go. I had never felt like this ever. All I could remember was being a 18 year old seeing this man for the first time on Raw and saying to myself. "Wow. Someday, I want to do that" and absolutely falling in love with him and now… And now I was living my dream and then some. I finally let go and Jeff was nearly panting for breath.   
  
"That was… that was amazing." He spit out after 5 minutes of rest. "The room, it…"  
  
"Disappeared." I said with my arms still wrapped around him. I closed my eyes now completely exhausted. It wasn't even late at all. Not even 8, but I was dead tired. Not even bothering to change, he ripped off his shirt as I placed my head on his bare front. I could here his fast heartbeat as I gently kissed right where his heart was beating. I felt him jump slightly not expecting it as I fell asleep.   
  
~*~  
  
Matt sat in the living room feeling very uncomfortable. Sari was only half there and just looking at her made his face turn bright red. She looked a little disturbed and he could tell that she was only putting on her happy face for Stef so she wouldn't make Stef feel bad. She was lying there just as Matt had sat her in before. Either she physically couldn't move, or she just emotionally couldn't. Matt finally stood up and walked over to her. He lifted up her head not quite sure of what to do. He sat down putting her head in his lap and running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Sari, if you talk, I will listen." Matt said trying to open her up a little.   
  
"Matt," Sari said, " I don't even know where to start." She said calmly, but Matt was very good about dealing with this type of situation.   
  
"How about the beginning?" He said back calmly. Sari started to shake a little remembering everything. She had lied to the police. She had a perfect memory of what happened, but she always tried her best to be strong in all situations, but the mere memory sent tears flying down her cheek. "Sari, Sari…" Matt said rubbing her cheeks.   
  
"Okay, I'll tell you, but I don't' know how… stable… I can be through it." Sari said slowly sitting up with Matt's help. Matt pulled her close as she started at the beginning looking straight into his caring eyes. "Well, after I arrived home, from your house, I went to the store to get some food. And I was getting out of my car. There were a lot of people there that day so I was in the very back of the back of the lot. And I was opening my trunk for some reason, and I was attack form behind with something and I fell not; not knocked out, just very very painful and the next thing I know, I'm handcuffed to this chair and the basement looks like a dungeon…" Sari was biting her lip to keep the tears in but as soon as she let it go, they came rushing down her face. Matt tried to control them, but they were so fast. He reached his hand up and yanked his shirt off and wiped off Sari's face. She wiped her nose forcing herself to go on.  
"He was, I don't know, a psycho… he was like, making no sense at all, I couldn't understand him, though it way have been my head. He would leave for a few minutes and I always tried to get out. For like 6 seconds one time, he went upstairs and I ripped the duck tape that was in what must have been 20 layers and I was so frustrated that I ripped it off and dashed for a phone to call Stef. But when he… when he…" Sari was finding herself unable to go on and Matt took his shirt and again wiped her face off. "When he came back, he was pissed, and he, he held me at the hair… and hurled me across the room." Sari's words were stuttering and Matt pressed her head against his chest and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's okay, you don't need to go on." Matt could feel her pouring onto him now with her teardrops. He lightly kissed her forehead before putting her head back to his chest. Sari had tried to huddle herself against Matt and he kept swaying side to side. Sari was breathing very in very raspy breaths and Matt did all he could to calm her down. He remembered what she said about her hair and gently bent over and kissed it lightly inhaling the scent of her. He scuffled his nose through it kissing it carefully before putting his arm on her back and rubbing up and down. He looked down at Sari who had stopped crying to see her asleep in his lap. 'This was gonna be a really tough night for her.' He said to himself before leaning back and trying to fall asleep too.   
  
~*~  
  
No! Get away! AH! GO! Sara yelled in her dream. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! NOOOOO!!" Matt jumped up to Sari's screams when he looked at her still asleep.  
  
"Sares… Sari, get up." He gently shook her as she flickered open her eyes. The moonlight was shining in the room and it added a beautiful glare to her complexion, but now she was covered in sweat and had a pure look of fear on her face.   
  
"Matt, I had a dream, he was after me… he was… he had… knife… and, and he hurt you and Stef and Jeff and it was so real…. It was like real life, I couldn't… and I couldn't help." Matt saw a single tear falling from her face and gently kissed it away.  
  
"It's okay, it was just a dream and we're okay now." Sari was trembling in his arms and her whole body was uncontrollably shaking. He lifted her up and carried her back to his bed. "Come on, you just need to get it off your mind Sari." He carefully yanking the covers back and placed her trembling body on the silky sheets. She placed her head on the pillows exhausted and Matt sat beside her and lay on his side wrapping an arm around her. "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. If you are scared anytime and anywhere, call me, and Matt'll take care of it." Sari leaned over and was nose to nose with him. She didn't know what came over her. 'Sari, do it!' her body trembled, 'he loves you, you love him… did you not just hear that?' Matt feared what was coming because as much as he wanted to feel her gentle lips, this was not the time for it. She moved forward and pressed her pouty lips against him quickly just giving him a slightly sample of her and gave him a kiss on the cheek before putting her arm on his side and he put his on hers. Doing what she normally does in her bed, she used his leg as her personal pillow and flipped her leg over his calf. She put her head right beside his chest and closed her eyelids and quickly fell back asleep feeling much safer. 'God, she's perfect.' Matt thought to himself before holding her a bit tighter and also drifting back into sleep.   
~*~  
  
I woke up to Sari's screams when I shook Jeff. "Jeff, Jeff, that's Sari." Jeff opened his eyes but looked really calm.  
  
"Matt's with her. Don't worry, he's good with dealing with nightmares. When our mom died, we had them all the time and finally conquered them one day and he never told me how. Hell, he got rid of mine and I still don't know how…" I felt a little reassured and laid back down.   
  
"I love you." I said smiling as Jeff opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you too." He said giving me a quick kiss and drifting back off. I sat there for a few minutes. It was 3-o clock, but I wasn't tired at all. I thought about everything and even played with Jeff's hair a little. Finally at 5, I fell back asleep. We had to return to work in 2 days. * Fun * Oh well, I couldn't wait to shoot the promo.   
~*~  
  
Matt sat there with Sari in his arms just staring at her. He felt so full of warmth and finally understood how Jeff felt with Stef. Safe. Peaceful. Happy. Sari stirred a but and Matt looked at the clock. 8 o clock. Sari slowly opened an eye to be staring face to face with Matt.   
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"A little. I feel a lot better now that I'm with you though." She said causing Matt to smile a bit.   
  
~*~  
  
Jeff sat in bed staring at Stephanie. Her eyes were closed and he lips were slightly parted. She had a very peaceful look on her face and he lightly kissed her eyelids and worked his way down to her lips.  
  
~*~  
I felt kisses, which was my favorite way to wake up. I smiled a bit and opened my eyes.  
  
"Why Jeffry Nero Hardy." I said, "I wish I could be woken up like that more often."  
"Well fall back asleep and we'll see what happens." He said smiling as I closed my eyes. I heard him laugh and tickle my sides as I double over.   
  
"Tap out tap out!" I screamed as he kept going at it now on top of me causing em to be pinned to the bed. I had flipped in my sleep and my shirt had rolled up a bit exposing my full stomach. I felt his lips trace up and down and a shiver shot up and down my spine. 'What is he doing?' I thought to myself as his lips started to play around with my belly button and it was driving me insane. I quickly shot up which was my first instinct completely knocking him backwards.   
  
"What was that?" he said slightly hurt.  
  
"Sorry, first instinct.' I said trying to fake a smile. He gave a weak smile back and got up. He was bent over looking in a drawer as I snuck up on him and jumped on his back.   
  
"What is this?" he said practically running around the room, "Is there something on my back? I can barely feel it…" I wrapped him arm around his throat tightly causing him to be knocked down to his knees and eventually on his back. I finally let go after he was * begging * for my mercy. I flipped over on top of him when I heard the door creek.  
  
"Woah… Jeff… you said…"  
  
"Matt SHUT UP!" Jeff yelled as his brother ducked out laughing. Smiling, I lay down and closed my eyes with my head resting on his bare chest. "Brothers." He said blushing while I pulled myself up.  
  
"Let's go see Sari. I really am worried." I said walking to the living room. I saw Sari in there sitting on Matt's lap while he held her tightly. She was crying again.   
  
"Sari, Sari, it's okay. Really, just let it all out." Matt said trying to comfort her. I could hear Jeff coming up behind me and without turning around I grabbed his hand. Matt and Sari hadn't noticed us yet, so I snuck Jeff into the kitchen with me. Hmm… what should we make?   
  
"Jeff, make some of that apple cinnamon tea. And… how about some of that banana oatmeal stuff. It's pretty good. " Jeff nodded his head and started to boil water. I pulled out 2 bowels and 2 cups. This was just what Sari needed. When it was done we walked back out to the living room with it while I put it on the end table in front of them.   
  
"Thanks." Matt said, "I'm not hungry though." I took the one bowel and gladly ate it myself while Jeff snuck in some tastes very now and then. After about 6 bites, I gave him the rest and drank the tea. I could never eat a lot for breakfast. Sari hadn't even started on hers and I figured Matt wanted us to leave.   
  
"Come on Jeffy." I said going back to his room.   
  
~*~  
  
It was two days later and I was just waking up. Sari had been doing a lot better with her time with Matt. But she was still a little skeptical around men, even a little around Jeff and me. But it didn't bother me because I knew that she had to learn how to trust people again. Matt was just doing an excellent job getting her back on her feet. She could walk really well now and wasn't shaking too bad. She was still having nightmares but I figured that those would be there for a while. Today we had a promo that Vince said we HAD to do, so Matt was trying to get her to come along. There was no one to leave her with, she couldn't stay on her own, but if she came, we weren't sure if she was prepared to be around all those men and violence. She had finally agreed to come only if she could sit in a dressing room and she wouldn't see anyone except a few people. We agreed and packed our things. She was wearing one of my outfits; a green sweater with these really light weight flares. I just slipped on my favorite silver glitter flares and a tight black tank. I had to put on this old raggedy outfit though that I had worn when I was "kidnapped" by Jay and Adam, eh, I mean Edge and Christian. A thought flashed through my head and I ran off to find Jeff. I bolted down the hallway to see him sitting in Matt's room talking with Sari and Matt on the bed.   
  
"Jeff, Jeff, I need to talk to you." I said as he got up looking a little worried.   
  
"Coming." He walked out into the hallway and I pulled him into his bedroom.   
  
"I got kidnapped… How is Sari going to take that? We can't even mention the gimmick around her." I said as Jeff smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
"That's right… oh crap… um… we can, well, we can… go over it now, and call Adam while Jeff is with Sari and then later you can go with Sari and I'll tell Matt."  
  
"Okay." I said as we walked into the living room. Jeff picked up the phone and called Adam.   
  
"Hey man, what's going on?… Really?… That's cool. Hey, what's going on tonight? Okay… that sounds cool… Hmm… we could… yea! That's perfect. Mmm hmm…. I see what your saying… perfect. Thanks." Jeff hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" I asked wanting to know exactly what was happening tonight.  
  
"Well, the camera shows you like all bruised up and stuff and Adam and Jay laughing and teasing you and us on camera and we're still looking for 'ya. Then we go out and TALK! Woo HOO! Okay…" I started laughing at this while he went on. "So we say 'Edge, Christian, we will give you a title shot, but we want Sari back… And they say that they'd rather have both. So we are all 'No way…' blah blah blah. So we say that we challenge them to a steel cage/ ladder match. The rules are simple. First one to either climb out of the cage or climb the ladder winds both."  
  
"Well, who wins??" I asked very curiously.   
  
"We do." Jeff said smiling as I flashed him one back. "That's all we know so far. We'll work the details out later." I nodded my head.   
  
"Jeff, Stef, time to GO. NOW!" Matt yelled as I grabbed a few bags and pulled him out of the room. We walked out to the car where Sari was already asleep in the front seat.   
  
"And I thought you slept a lot." Jeff said laughing as I got in the back seat. I was happy to see that for once we had pillows and blankets. I propped a pillow against the window and through the blanket over me. I shivered a bit. Matt always had the air conditioner turned up as high as it could go. I felt Jeff lay on me as I giggled a bit before trying to fall asleep. His fingers inched under the blanket and rubbed up and down my arm. I closed my eyes a bit when I jerked them wide open. Matt made a wide right turn.  
  
"What the hell?" I murmured as he swerved up and down the road.  
  
"Some one's after us. Crap, he's trying to run me off the goddamn road!" Matt said as I flew into Jeff's arms. I heard a click as he latched a seat belt around me. The car continued to make swerves as Matt concentrated on not wrecking. "Jeff, Jeff, is there anyway you could get Sari back there… I am worried." Matt said as he turned down a road. I heard a siren as Jeff slowly tried to lift Sari over the seat. Luckily for us her seat belt wasn't on.   
  
"Huh?' He said as her eyes grew wide with fear. She practically leaped onto Jeff who shoved her in the seat belt beside him. There were two pillows and I felt Jeff put on by my head and Sari's. My heart was going a mile a minute as the sirens grew closer and Matt went faster. I moved as close as I possibly could to Jeff and I felt Sari do the same. His calming arm reached around me holding me tightly. There was a firm smack in the bumper and I could see Sari shaking again. The black car that had been behind us sped up and away and was still followed by several police cruisers. Matt stopped the car as several cops go out. I felt Jeff drop the pillows but he still held me close. Matt talked to several of the officers before coming back to the car and putting the key in.   
  
"They said that they want us to go to our show, but to be extra careful. They think that he has no clue about our jobs, but to be on the lookout." Matt said as he drove off. Sari was shaking and I could see Jeff slowly rubbing her back. I closed my eyes so I could just fall asleep. But… I couldn't. I leaned against Jeff and Sari was already dozing off.   
  
"You're so sweet." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I know." I smiled and stared to play with his hair. Finally, my eyelids weighed a ton, and I fell asleep too.   
~*~  
We got to the arena and quickly got out. I walked inside where Adam and Jay already were. We were late and I knew it. Matt walked Sari to the dressing room where Amy was. Thank God she had agreed to watcher because she didn't' have anything to do tonight. They had gotten along well and she said it was no prob. They would just hang out.   
  
"What's going on tonight?" I asked Adam as we walked down a hallway.   
  
"Okay, we cut the promo with you, Matt and Jeff go out to the ramp, say that they demand to get you back… blah blah blah, we say that we feel that we need a 'ring girl' you try to scream but not loud that you're not a ring girl. Um… they say that they will take us on in a winner takes all cage/ladder match, explain the rules… blah blah blah… then we're done."  
  
"Okay." I said as we kept walking.   
*Chapter 11*  
  
The taping went well. Everything happened just like it should. We were back in the car going back to the house. Sari was in the back with us still. She was a little afraid to sit up front, but could you blame her? She had a pillow against the window and was sleeping against it while Matt sang along to 'Nothing Man' playing on the stereo. I could hear Jeff humming to it too and I sang a little also.   
  
"Isn't it something… Nothing man… She won't believe… Every story he has to tell…" Matt turned around when he heard me singing also but quickly turned his attention back to the road. Jeff looked down at me and smiled while I laid my head on him. The police had called and said that they had caught the dude and we had to go to this court hearing in 5 months. But that was cool because it was so long away. Sari could actually make out a huge amount in this case. We're talking a lot of cash. I yawned as Matt pulled into the driveway and Sari got up. She tiredly and silently got up and walked into the house behind Matt. Jeff and me were close behind them. I held his hand as we walked through the front door. The moon shone brightly tonight and it added a little gaze to Jeff's emerald eyes.   
  
"I told you everything would work out." He said smiling as we walked into his bedroom.   
  
"I know, I know." I went in the bathroom and changed into a pair of boxers and a tank. Jeff was sitting on the bed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms writing away.   
  
"Come on." He said pulling me up. I followed him as he walked outside.   
  
"Why are we outside?" I asked as we walked to his backyard. There was a beautiful pond in the back and a dock that went out into it a little. He took my hand and walked slowly down the dock. We got to the end and the moon was shining onto the crystal pond. Still holding my hand, he got down on his knee and I thought my heart was going to stop.  
  
"Stephanie, we have been through a lot together. Good times, and not so good times, but we have pulled through. I could give up my life, my soul, and my heart for you. Hearing you speak sends a shiver up my spine and feeling your touch makes me want to melt into you. I love with all my heart, with all my soul, and with all my strength. Will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pockets and showed me the prettiest ring I had ever seen in my life.  
  
"Jeff, of course I will. I am forever yours." I said as he slipped the ring on. As he stood up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.   
  
~ The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
